Then and Now
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Dulu, Hinata mengejar dan Naruto berlari. Dulu, Hinata menyatakan perasaannya dan Naruto lupa. Dunia berputar, peran berganti. Kini, Hinata bergerak dan Naruto di tempat. Kini, Hinata berlari dan Naruto mengejar –NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

-NaruHina

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Then and Now**

_by Guavary'DarkLavender_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia sengaja menyisakan kuah ramen agar bisa dimakan dengan nasi hangat. Lumayan enak. Lagi pula sama-sama karbohidrat. Ini salah satu strateginya mengatasi rasa hambar sekaligus mengenyangkan perut di akhir bulan. Awalnya dia senang, mengukuhkan diri sebagai jenius setelah berhasil menemukan sumber makanan baru. Lama-lama dia bosan dan benar-benar mempertimbangkan memakan nasi putihnya utuh-utuh, tanpa tambahan lauk apapun. Ramen dan nasi yang dipaksa menjadi ramen ternyata tidak sama.

Membuka kulkas, yang dia temukan lagi-lagi itu; kuah ramen. Dia menghela nafas, menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kotak jus jeruk. Dia bahkan tidak suka jus jeruk. Minuman manis di kulkasnya diberikan oleh Kakashi-sensei yang mengaku salah membeli. Dia ingin membeli jus apel tapi terlanjur membawa pulang jus jeruk. Naruto yang tidak pernah menolak barang gratis, mau-mau saja dijadikan tempat penampungan. Kotak sewarna jaket favoritnya dibiarkan terbengkalai lama. Dia baru ingat punya jus jeruk sekarang, dan benar-benar bersyukur karenanya. Lebih baik ada, meskipun hanya setetes daripada tidak sama sekali.

Sambil meneguk jusnya, Naruto membuka sebuah amplop. Isinya tagihan-tagihan. Perutnya langsung mulas, ia tidak berselera dengan minuman asam lagi. Listrik sudah menunggak dua bulan, air belum dibayar tiga bulan, hutangnya di Ichiraku rupanya belum lunas. Astaga. Melihat deretan angka-angka, mau tidak mau dia harus mengakui ia buruk mengatur keuangan. Mungkin sebaiknya ia meminta misi lebih pada Tsunade-baachan demi mengisi kantongnya yang kempis. Yah, meski ujung-ujungnya akan kembali kempis setelah membayar tumpukan hutangnya. Atau dia bisa meminjam uang pada Iruka-sensei. Pinjam uang saja, dia memutuskan.

Dia beralih pada sebuah gulungan, dikirim dari Desa jauh di Utara. Penulisnya jelas bukan orang dengan tulisan paling indah. Kadang kalimat-kalimatnya menanjak, kadang menurun. Naruto perlu beberapa kali membaca untuk mengerti apa maksud tulisan yang lebih mirip cakaran. Ia mengernyit. _Ini apa?_ Karena sepertinya tidak penting, ia membuang gulungan itu ke tempat sampah tanpa beban. Setelahnya, ia bertanya-tanya. Tulisannya sendiri juga jelek, pengejaannya banyak yang salah, apa jika ia berkirim surat, suratnya juga dibuang begitu saja?

Pada gulungan berikutnya, senyum Naruto merekah. Dia tahu jawabannya, ya. Tapi ada satu orang yang akan bersedia meladeni tulisan buruknya. Untuk pertama kali di pagi itu dia merasakan perutnya menghangat. Dia sengaja menyimpan gulungan berpita merah untuk terakhir dibaca, karena ia tahu pengirimnya, dan ia tahu nada di setiap suratnya selalu menyenangkan. Untuk lebih meningkatkan _mood_, Naruto menyingkirkan gelas jusnya. Ia mengambil gelas baru, mengisinya dengan air hangat sebagai pengganti teh. Kertas-kertas lain di atas meja ia singkirkan. Dia meminum airnya, cengiran mengembang. Hampir membuka gulungan itu, Naruto berubah pikiran. Mungkin sebaiknya ia membaca di balkon saja. Ada sinar matahari di sana.

Dia membawa gelas airnya, gulungan berada di tangan yang lain. Ia berdiri di balkon sempit seperti seorang raja arif yang akan mengumumkan pesan penting bagi rakyatnya. Dia memang merasa seperti seorang raja. _Mood_-nya semakin membaik.

Naruto melepas pita, menaikkan dagu, dan membaca tiap kata dengan hangat yang kian menggelitik. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

_Naruto-kun,_

_Bagaimana kabar kuah ramen? Masih betah dengannya? Sudah setengah tahun Naruto-kun bertahan dengan taktik itu. Lama juga, ya. Kalau aku mungkin tidak akan betah. Ramen memang makanan favorit Naruto-kun, tapi kejenuhan kadang-kadang datang kan? Oya. Sudah dengar tentang Yoshino-san?_

_Ah. Aku terlalu banyak bertanya. Habisnya, itu yang paling banyak di otakku sekarang. Karena penasaran, aku juga pernah mencoba. Rasanya lumayan enak, tapi kalau dimakan terus-terusan susah juga, ya._

_Mungkin Naruto-kun bisa meminta misi tambahan pada Tsunade-sama. Tsunade-sama pasti senang mendengar ada shinobi yang menawarkan diri untuk melakukan misi. Atau, Naruto-kun bisa bekerja di kedai ramen. Pasti menyenangkan di sana. Ada sahabatku di sini yang dulu bekerja di kedai ramen. Dia baik sekali. Katanya, dia bekerja di kedai ramen karena menyukainya. Aku jadi teringat pada Naruto-kun. Kami sering ke kedai ramen bersama-sama._

_Kalau ada waktu, sempatkan melihat pertunjukkan kembang api minggu depan. Shinobi dari Konoha semangat sekali menceritakan persiapan hanabi. Sepertinya akan meriah._

_Ajak Sakura-chan. Mungkin bisa kencan kan? Berjuang, Naruto-kun._

_Temanmu,_

_Hinata_

Naruto membaca surat Hinata sekali lagi. Dia bersiul-siul riang, terus melakukannya bahkan setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Biasanya dia akan mengelilingi desa sampai gelap, kemudian pulang ke apartemen kotornya, baru melakukan '_itu'_. Tapi sekarang, Naruto menimbang-nimbang suratnya, sekarang ia ingin melakukannya saat ini juga.

Surat Hinata tertunda dua minggu dari 'jadwal' berkirim mereka yang sebenarnya. Ia sudah menunggu begitu lama. Torehan tangan Hinata telah menjadi banyak hal baginya; teman, motivator, pengingat, pemberi solusi, dan kadang-kadang, Naruto terkekeh, iklan baris. Dia tidak ingat, dan sejujurnya dia tidak mau ingat, kehidupannya sebelum bertukar tulisan dengan Hinata. Surat-surat yang mereka bagi adalah hartanya yang berharga.

Baginya, Hinata adalah kawan yang baik. Sayang sekali butuh waktu begitu panjang, setelah Hinata dan beberapa shinobi Konoha ditugaskan di Mizugakure, barulah mereka memperdalam pertemanan mereka. Dia bukan tipe melo yang menganggap surat sebagai sesuatu yang menyentuh. Ia hanya bosan, malam terlalu merongrong, maka ia pun menulis sekedar menanyakan kabar para shinobi Konoha yang bertugas di luar desa. Dari tujuh surat yang ia kirim, hanya dua yang berbalas. Yang satu berisi omelan agar tidak mengganggunya dengan surat-surat tak pernting, yang satunya lagi dikirim dengan kertas sewarna langit. Surat itu yang kemudian menjadi penanda rantai surat Konoha-Mizugakure

Lihat? Kawannya sepenting itu. Sehebat itu. Dan selama berminggu-minggu ia tidak menerima sepucuk surat pun. Dia tahu dia akan terlambat menemui timnya, tapi mereka bisa menunggu. Dia harus melakukannya sekarang juga.

Merasa yakin, Naruto bermanuver. Ia membuka laci yang kedua, mengeluarkan buku tebal bersampul ungu pucat, lem dan gunting. Surat Hinata ia buka. Kertasnya ia sentuh beberapa kali, sebelum _margin_nya yang tak bergores ia gunting dengan tekun. Pelan-pelan, jangan sampai ada sehuruf pun yang ikut jatuh. Selesai, ia mengangkat hasil guntingannya tinggi-tinggi, seperti tropi. Ia tidak ingat di mana ia belajar menggunting rapih. Seingatnya hasil guntingan tangannya selalu miring, tidak indah sama sekali. Ia bersyukur kemampuannya untuk urusan gunting-menggunting telah membaik. Ia tidak mau salah menggunting surat Hinata.

Buku bersampul ungu ia buka. Ia tidak sengaja menemukan buku ini saat diskon besar-besaran. Bukunya feminin, dengan corak bunga-bunga kecil dan latar pedesaan. Demi apapun, buku lavender adalah rahasia terbesarnya. Tak akan ia biarkan ada yang mengetahui hubungan antara dirinya, Hinata, surat, dan buku lavender. Sebenarnya, bukan untuk dia. Dibeli karena mengingatkannya pada Hinata. Ia ingin mengirimnya sebagai hadiah, tapi di saat-saat terakhir keyakinannya goyah. Mana ada orang yang bahagia diberi hadiah buku?

Akhirnya, buku ungu pucat ia jadikan _scrapbook_.

Oke. Dia mengaku. Bukan _scrapbook_. Nilai estetikanya tidak setinggi itu. Tapi ia melakukan yang terbaik ketika surat Hinata ia tempel dengan hati-hati. Ada rasa puas tersendiri setelahnya. Surat-surat Hinata memang tidak pernah ia buang. Semua ia kumpul, diurut dari yang lama sampai yang baru, dan disimpan di lacinya yang paling bersih. Lama-lama otaknya menghubungkan antara surat dan buku ungu, maka inilah hasilnya. Dia tidak bodoh-bodoh amat.

Bagaimana pun, surat dari kawan favoritnya butuh perlakuan khusus.

Naruto menangguk-angguk, bangga. Ia melirik jam; 10.45. Terlalu terlambat. Ia harus pergi sekarang. Mereka pasti menunggu.

Tapi…

Naruto memandang lagi surat yang telah ia lekatkan. Dia ingin sekali membalas surat Hinata. Jadwal berkirim mereka harus segera dikembalikan ke _track_-nya.

Sudahlah. Toh sudah terlambat. Iya kan? Tidak apa-apa kan ia menulis surat sekarang?

Tidak apa-apa.

Naruto meraih kuasnya.

_HAI! HINATA-CHAN!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia datang satu jam kemudian, memajang cengiran canggung. Ditotal, dia terlamat dua jam. Rekor yang nyaris mengalahkan Kakashi-sensei. Menulis surat butuh banyak waktu. Gurunya tidak berkomentar, Sai membalas dengan senyum menutup mata yang terkesan tak ikhlas, dan dia yakin Sakura akan memukulnya.

Benar saja.

"SHANNAROOOO!"

"S-sakura-chaaaaan!"

Bugh!

Ya Tuhan. Apakah di masa tuanya ia akan menderita Alzheimer? Parkinson mungkin? Kepalanya terlalu sering menerima hantaman. Ia tidak yakin tengkoraknya bisa bertahan. Ia mendesah, cengirannya kembali. Tak apa. Yang memukulnya kan gadis yang ia sukai.

"Naruto!" Sakura mencengkeram kerahnya "Kau tahu berapa lama kami menunggu di sini! Bodoh!"

"Hahaha. Sakura-chan, aku shinobi yang sibuk. Desa selalu membutuhkanku."

Mata Sakura menyipit. Ia melepas Naruto dengan satu pukulan telak di pipi kiri, mengirim ninja hiperaktif itu sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto memegang pipinya. Ya Tuhan.

"Siapa yang membutuhkanmu?" Suara Sai terdengar, bahkan senyum palsunya pun bisa ditebak "Kau kan… _dickless_."

Naruto sontak bangun, rasa sakitnya terlupakan. Pipinya merah, bukan dari pukulan, melainkan campuran rasa malu dan marah yang berenang hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ia setengah berlari, matanya memancarkan api "Bangsat kau, Sai!"

Sebelum tinjunya melakukan kontak dengan pipi si pemuda albino, telapak Kakashi menghentikannya. Naruto merengut. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Masa bodoh.

"Aku tahu kalian semua saling merindukan, tapi untuk sekarang tahan dulu rasa rindu kalian. Kita harus berlatih."

Naruto merengut "Mengapa harus berlatih denganmu?"

"Perintah dari Hokage."

"Aku akan bilang ke Tsunade-baachan tidak perlu."

Sakura mendelik "NARUTO!"

Senyum Sai belum pudar "_Dick_—"

Kali ini tinju Naruto berhasil mendarat di sisi pipinya.

Rasakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehabis berlatih, mereka menyusuri jalan-jalan Konoha. Kakashi-sensei mentraktir mereka yakiniku. Kadang-kadang bujang lapuk itu baik juga. Tapi, karena merasa ia yang mentratir (dan otomatis dia yang berkuasa), mereka lebih sering berhenti di sini dan sana, menunggui Kakashi yang mengobrol dengan beberapa orang. Naruto berspekulasi bahwa Kakashi-sensei hanya ingin balas dendam atas perkataannya tadi, sehingga menarik-ulur janjinya.

Awas saja. Dia akan makan sebanyak mungkin, bahkan jika Kakashi mangambil misi non-stop setahun, ia tak akan mampu membayar tagihan yang datang ke mejanya.

Naruto tetap bergeming. Ia berdiri menatap Kakashi dan _partner_ ngobrolnya lekat-lekat. Sakura dan Sai telah menghilang di kerumunan, melihat-lihat barang penjual dadakan yang muncul untuk memeriahkan pesta kembang api nanti. Biar saja mereka pergi, Naruto tak akan memberikan kesempatan bagi Kakashi untuk mencicipi kenyamanan. Dia akan berdiri memberikan pelototan terbaik sampai Kakashi atau lawan bicara menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto berkata dengan suara datar "Kau sebenarnya tidak punya uang, ya?"

Kakashi melambai malas, acuh tak acuh, percakapannya tidak putus.

Empat segitiga siku-siku muncul di jidat Naruto. _Menyebalkan_. Biar saja. Dia akan terus berdiri di sini, menagih janji yakiniku.

Naruto meng-huff. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, meski kakinya tak bergerak. Jalanan Konoha yang memang padat kini semakin padat. Toko-toko memasang lampu warna-warni yang cantik, beberapa menambah dengan hiasan bunga serta _banner_. Lonceng toko diganti dengan yang baru. Semuanya nampak meriah, padahal pesta kembang api masih dua minggu lagi.

Ia mundur, ikut mendorong Kakashi bersamanya saat segerombolan shinobi lewat. Mereka mendekatkan diri pada dinding kayu toko yang terlihat mengkilap. Kakashi melanjutkan lagi perbincangan tak penting tapi dibuat seolah penting, dan Naruto terus menatap shinobi-shinobi nyentrik yang jelas sekali baru mendapat cuti. Mereka bukan shinobi Konoha. Melihat segerombolan shinobi yang berperan sebagai turis rasanya lucu juga.

Ia lalu teringat Hinata, membayangkan sahabat pemalunya menyusuri jalanan desa asing. Bedanya, Hinata bukan turis. Dia berperan bersama tiga puluh shinobi Konoha sebagai relawan. Mizugakure diterpa bencana alam bertubi-tubi. Kondisi alam Mizu memang tidak bersahabat. Awalnya hujan tak berkesudahan, tak berapa lama dam yang menahan air jebol, setelahnya longsor tak berkesudahan. Meski jelas bencana alam, ada juga pihak-pihak yang suka mengarang cerita kutukan, mengatakan bahwa Mizu yang berelemen air dikutuk justru dengan air karena dosa-dosa mereka selama ini.

Naruto menunggu Konoha dikutuk dengan daun.

Demi hubungan bilateral, Konoha menawarkan bantuan. Shinobi-shinobi diperkenankan untuk mengajukan diri sebagai relawan, tak ada paksaan. Namanya saja relawan, tak dibayar, mana ada yang mau? Terbukti shinobi Konoha tak terlalu tergiur misi tanpa uang, apa lagi menyangkut orang-orang yang tak se-desa. Yang mendaftar hanya sembilan orang, termasuk Hinata, dari target tiga puluh. Akhirnya, diambil jalan pintas. Penunjukan sepihak pun dilakukan, dan dua puluh satu shinobi tak beruntung berhasil direkrut.

Dulunya Naruto berpikir ia termasuk jajaran beruntung, tidak digolkan ke gawang sukarelawan. Tapi sekarang, ia pikir-pikir lagi, akan lebih menyenangkan ia bertugas di Mizugakure. Ia bisa lebih berguna di sana, warga pun pasti punya hati untuk memberikan makanan. Tak mungkin mereka dibiarkan mati kelaparan. Lagi pula, ada Hinata di sana.

Naruto menarik nafas. Kakashi belum berhenti bicara, malah semakin asyik. Para turis menghentikan langkah mereka di toko yang menjual aneka topeng.

Langit Konoha biru, apa langit Mizu yang Hinata tatap juga sebiru ini? Atau masih gelap dengan awan mendung?

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding toko, untuk sejenak menikmati keberadaannya yang tak diperdulikan. Ia mengamati pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Semua ceria. Hinata pasti akan senang bila berada di sini.

Persahabatan memang aneh. Mungkin dia harus mencoret pernyataan sebelumnya. Keputusan bagus Hinata menjadi sukerelawan, dan ia tetap di sini. Sebab, jika ia ikut, maka ia tidak akan pernah mengirim surat iseng, dan persahabatan unik antara dirinya dan gadis bermata rembulan tak akan pernah terjadi. Hinata mencintai sudut yang sepi, Naruto merindukan posisi di tengah semua perhatian. Mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu dan menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar 'rekan kerja' tanpa surat-surat itu.

Ia tertawa. Mereka berbeda sekali.

"Tertawa sendiri. Kau gila, ya?"

Bau anjing.

"Kau yang gila." Naruto mendengus, raut bahagianya berubah kesal, tapi tak lama. Cengirannya melebar. Ia menyikut rusuk Kiba, jahil "Hei, hei, hei, aku sudah dengar."

Kiba balas menyikutnya, lebih kasar "Kalau tidak kau hentikan, aku akan menyuruh Akamaru menggigitmu."

Akamaru membalas dengan gonggongan riang.

Naruto pura-pura terluka "Kau jahat sekali, melukai hati sahabatmu yang rapuh." Ia mendramatisir dengan gerakan menghapus air mata "Tapi aku tak akan berkomentar banyak. Karena kau berhasil memecahkan rekor jomblo angkatan kita, Kiba!"

Suaranya memecah konsentrasi pejalanan kaki yang kini menoleh. Kakashi ikut melongok, tapi memutuskan bahwa muridnya tidak cukup penting, dan kembali pada percakapan yang kini melibatkan lebih banyak orang.

Telinga Kiba memerah "Diam!"

"Kau hebat sekali. Aku terharu."

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Kiba cemberut. Ia berjongkok, menepuk-nepuk kepala Akamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu kau pemalu."

Kiba mengangkat jari tengah. Cengiran Naruto melebar, dia ikut mengangkat jari tengah, seolah itu gestur yang berarti persaudaraan, bukannya sebuah hinaan.

"Dia bilang Kiba mirip kakaknya."

_Apa?_ Naruto melongok "Kiba, kau bicara apa?"

Gigi Kiba bergemeretuk "Bukan aku yang bicara. Dia."

Bahu Naruto menegang. Ia menoleh ke kanan "O-oh. Heh-heh-heh. Shino."

Ia dibalas dengan anggukan kaku "Naruto-san."

Seandainya Shino shinobi musuh, Naruto mungkin sudah mati berkali-kali. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Shino bisa dengan mudah menutupi keberadaanya. Dia gampang sekali melebur, menghilang, dan dilupakan begitu saja. Sejujurnya, itu membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. Agak menakutkan. Ia tidak mau ada orang yang dengan mudah masuk ke zona amannya. Sebagai ninja, menyadari keberadaan orang lain adalah hal yang lumrah. Shino masuk pengecualian dan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Dia bilang Kiba mirip kakaknya?" Naruto mengulang, otak berputar. Sedetik… dua detik… tiga detik. Klik. " Astaga. Kiba di-_brotherzone_."

Mengenaskan.

Shino kembali mengangguk kaku.

"Aku dengar itu! jangan bicara seolah-olah aku tidak di sini!"

Naruto memberikan tatapan prihatin "Aku paham rasanya, _brother_. Jangan bersedih. Ayo, berjuang. Kalau kau cukup berusaha, kau pasti bisa memenangkan hatinya. Aku yakin. _Believe it_!"

"Najis."

Naruto tak merespon, ia hanya menambah derajat tatapan prihatinnya. Cukuplah Kiba tersakiti dengan fakta bahwa ia telah masuk _brotherzone_, Naruto tak akan menambah luka. Kurang lebih ia paham rasanya. Selama ini ia juga selalu ditolak. Tapi, kalau boleh sedikit jahat, ia beranggapan posisi Kiba masih lebih baik. Paling tidak dia dianggap saudara, berarti gadis itu baik padanya. Sedangkan Naruto, yah, dia begitu-begitu saja. Paling tinggi dia dianggap sansak tinju.

Ada yang mau menepuk-nepuk punggunggnya? Dia butuh tepukan penyemangat sekarang.

Oh. Dia bisa menulis lagi pada Hinata. Dua surat sekaligus. Suratnya akan lebih panjang. Dia akan mengisi dengan semua keluhannya, lalu menggambar adegan saat ia berhasil memukul Sai. Dia akan menambahkan dengan mengirim daun teh melati. Hinata pasti mengerti perasaannya.

Setelah berpikir begitu, dia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Kiba yang ditolak, mengapa dia yang depresi?

Lagi pula, Hinata sudah memberikan solusi. _Ajak Sakura-chan. Mungkin bisa jadi kencan_, begitu katanya. Hanya Hinata yang men-_support_ perasaannya.

Yang benar saja.

"Aku tidak sedih." Kiba bilang, agak kesal "Aku dan Shino justru sedang bahagia sekarang."

Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak percaya. Asal kau tahu, aku sudah menabung. Aku dan Shino akan membeli kimono."

Tadi Naruto memang prihatin. Sekarang, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan mental Kiba. Apa ditolak sesakit itu? Naruto berkali-kali ditolak, tapi ia tidak memikirkannya. Masih bisa mencoba di hari esok. Kiba seperti hidup dalam penyangkalan. Ingin membeli kimono, untuk apa? Untuk diratapi? Mengapa pula Shino tidak menghentikan Kiba menghancurkan dirinya sendiri?

"Kiba, kau harus menerima kenyataan. Kau membuang-buang uang membeli kimono. Tidak ada gunanya. Lanjutkan saja hidupmu."

Naruto mendengar gesekan sandal dengan tanah saat Kiba berdiri. Akamaru menjilati tangan kirinya yang agak kotor "Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak boleh membeli kimono untuk sahabatku yang baru menyelesaikan misi panjang?"

"Hah?" Mulut Naruto membuka "Jadi kau juga memasukkannya ke dalam _friendzone_?"

"Aku membicarakan Hinata-chan. Hinata. Kau tahu Hinata?" Kiba keki.

Naruto tersinggung. Tentu saja dia tahu Hinata. Lebih dari sekedar tahu. Dia ingin menyombongkan ini pada Kiba; bahwa dia bertukar surat secara rutin dengan gadis Hyuuga pemalu, bahwa dia pernah mengirim hiasan rambut dan mendapat balasan syal rajutan, bahwa Hinata juga menganggapnya sebagai teman baik. Ia ingin, tapi ada sisi lain dari dirinya yang lebih suka hubungannya dan Hinata disimpan rapat-rapat. Cukup mereka berdua yang tahu. Hartanya yang berharga tak akan ia bagi dengan siapa pun.

Alasan itu, dan satu alasan lagi yang membuat lidahnya terkunci. Ia tak berkata-kata selama beberapa saat, sampai rasa hangat yang menjalarinya pagi tadi kembali lagi. Rasanya nyaman. Hangat ini sama tapi juga berbeda. Lebih intens, merayap ke punggung, leher, dan melewati pipinya.

Hinata akan pulang.

"Kapan?" Ia mengguncang bahu Kiba, semangatnya meluap "Kapan Hinata-chan pulang?"

"Hari sabtu."

"Sabtu ini?"

"Sabtu depan. Hentikan, Naruto." Ia mendorong menjauh.

Berarti sebelum pesta kembang api.

Naruto tertawa. Ia melompat-lompat gembira, seperti anak kecil yang diberi hadiah. Pejalan kaki menoleh untuk kesekian kali. Kakashi yang sudah terbiasa dengan keunikan muridnya tak susah-susah menengok.

Naruto menepuk tangannya, berada di dunia sendiri. Ia terus tersenyum, mengeluarkan gumaman yang tak jelas.

Kiba yang melihatnya bergidik, menoleh pada Shino, lalu meletakkan telunjuknya di kening 'Gila', dia berbisik.

Naruto sadar Kiba menghinanya, tapi ia tak perduli. Hinata pulang.

Sahabatnya pulang.

Masih tertawa, ia berlari menuju apartemennya, melupakan semua janji tentang makanan gratis. Ia menabrak Shino. Dia lupa Shino berdiri di situ. Ia mengeluarkan maafnya dengan iringan tawa, lalu melanjutkan berlari.

Ia akan menulis surat. Dua surat sekaligus. Bukan surat berisi keluhan, tapi tumpahan rasa bahagianya.

Tapi ia sangat bahagia. Terlalu bahagia. Banyak yang berseliweran di kepalanya, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa memilih salah satunya. Hinata-chan akan pulang. Hinata-chan pulang.

Naruto tersenyum.

Ia menunduk, menulis suratnya yang kali ini pendek.

_Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang._

_Sahabatmu,_

_Naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

**.**

_No worries._ Fic ini udah selesai, tinggal di_publish/update_. _See ya next week._

Salam,

Ava : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada lingkaran setan yang terbentuk saat seseorang terlalu bahagia.

Bagi orang yang jarang disentuh kebahagiaan murni, kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, dengan dosis tinggi, dapat memicu munculnya rentetan perasaan lain yang tidak diundang. Perasaan yang menggerogoti ulu hati, yang diusir dengan cara apapun akan tetap datang dan tak mau menghilang. Lalu, tanpa diduga, ia pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan jejak bahagia yang memabukkan. Rasa bahagia itu menenggelamkan semua bukti-bukti keputusasaan sebelumnya. Karena ia berbentuk lingkaran, ia tidak putus. Kebahagiaan itu juga pergi, perasaan tak menyenangkan itu kembali.

Naruto korbannya. Ia terjebak di lingkaran yang sama sejak suratnya ia kirim. Ia tak bisa membandingkan bahagianya dengan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak tahu manusia mampu merasakan kebahagian yang begitu intens. Terlalu bersemangat, ia menghabiskan waktu dengan membersihkan apartemennya. Lantainya mengkilap. Tidak hanya disapu, dia mengepel, juga menyikat apa yang bisa ia sikat. Dia meminta hibah gorden pada kawan-kawannya, mengganti gorden berdebu dengan gorden baru berwarna cerah. Tak kehabisan energi, ia meminta misi pendek di akademi. Uangnya ia belikan cat. Seluruh dinding apartemennya ia cat ulang dengan warna-warna segar.

Tidak berkorelasi jika dilihat sekilas, tapi di hatinya yang dirayapi bahagia, ia yakin Hinata akan senang dengan apartemen bersih –acuhkan fakta bahwa Hinata mungkin tak berpikiran untuk menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya.

Bahagia memang menyenangkan. Ia harus lebih sering bahagia. Kesannya, tak ada apapun yang dapat bergerak salah. Semua nampak positif. Seolah dunia bergerak untuknya.

Lalu, di malam ketiga, Naruto berbaring di kamarnya yang masih berbau cat. Ia menatap langit-langit, tak bisa tidur meski malam semakin larut. Pelan-pelan, tangan kecemasan meraih jantungnya. Awalnya hanya sebuah gelitikan. Lama-lama berubah menjadi cakaran tanpa ampun.

Matanya terbuka lebar di kegelapan. Dadanya sesak. Berbagai pertanyaan menyergap. Di surat-surat mereka, Hinata tak pernah memberitahu bahwa ia akan pulang. Jangankan memberitahu, sekedar bercanda tentang kepulangan pun tidak pernah. Bagaimana jika seandainya Hinata sengaja tidak memberitahu karena ingin memberikan kejutan? Ia telah menghancurkan dengan surat pendeknya.

Naruto merubah posisi, berbaring menyamping. Atau mungkin Kiba hanya bercanda. Si brengsek itu memang sering melempar canda-candaan yang menurut Naruto tak lucu. Surat pendeknya telah menghancurkan segalanya. Hinata sekarang pasti berpikir bahwa Naruto tidak menghargai misi yang ia emban.

Nafasnya memburu. Sial. Dia tidak boleh terkena serangan panik sekarang. Dia terlalu banyak memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Hinata akan pulang. Dia akan menunggunya di gerbang. Mereka akan berjalan bersama, menceritakan hari-hari panjang yang telah mereka lalui. Titik.

Tapi bagaimana jika Hinata tidak menginginkannya menunggu di gerbang? Mereka memang bersahabat, tapi jalinannya belum terlalu lama. Mereka bersahabat melalui surat-menyurat. Sebelumnya, mereka hanya rekan biasa. Sebelum surat-surat itu, Naruto juga tidak terlalu mengenal Hinata. Bagaimana jika Hinata melihatnya lalu kecewa?

Sial.

Malam itu Naruto bermimpi buruk. Ia bermimpi Hinata tak mengingatnya. Hinata bilang dia tak pernah mengirim surat untuk seseorang bernama Naruto. Habis dengan pernyataanya, Hinata pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto membeku di tempatnya. Ia bangun, terengah-engah. Mencuci muka, dan mendapati _sticky notes_ di cermin wastafel, '_Aku malu punya teman sepertimu_'.

Ternyata, dia masih bermimpi. Dua kali mimpi, _back to back_, dan dua-duanya mimpi buruk.

Paginya, dia langsung menuju ke kantor Hokage. Ia diminta datang. Kantung matanya sempat membuat orang-orang bertanya. Ia menjawab ia tak tidur karena membaca buku terbaru seri _Icha-Icha Paradise_. Ia tak ingin membicarakan malam yang ia habiskan di dekat toilet, memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Ia tak mau bilang ia tak bisa tidur setelah marathon mimpi buruk.

Dan lingkaran itu terus berlanjut.

Rasa bahagia berbisik lagi saat ia menerima uang hasil kerja. Ia melakukan misi mengantarkan pesan penting ke Kumogakure. Karena ia melakukan dengan cepat, tak sampai dua hari, bayarannya pun bertambah.

Kiba membelikan kimono, Naruto tak mau kalah. Sebagian besar bayarannya ia pakai untuk membeli kalung cantik berbandul biru. Ia menyentuh kalungnya berkali-kali, membayangkan ekspresi bahagia Hinata dan ucapan terima kasih dari bibirnya.

Memang seharusnya persahabatan seperti ini kan? Memang seharusnya perasaan untuk sahabat sedalam ini kan? Memang hadiah untuk sahabat harus yang ini kan? Memang harus begini.

Untuk beberapa hari ke depan, Naruto berputar pada perasaan bahagia dan cemas. Satu detik ia tersenyum menatap kalung berbandul biru, detik lain ia tidur dengan posisi fetal, mengingat-ingat kesalahan apa saja yang sudah ia buat.

Menguras tenaga.

Saat ia berdiri di gerbang bersama warga Konoha lain, berat badannya susut dua kilogram. Badannya lebih kurus. Tapi tidak mengapa. Kebahagiannya sedang berada di posisi puncak. Ia telah menyempatkan diri meminta Iruka-sensei menggunting rambutnya agar lebih rapih. Jaketnya ia cuci bersih. Ia sempat menyemprotkan sedikit parfum sensei-nya agar lebih wangi. Wanita suka segala sesuatu yang berbau harum.

Matahari meninggi. Beberapa warga berdesakan bersama Izumo dan Kotetsu di pos penjagaan. Meski pun sempit, pos jaga memberikan perlindungan dari terpaan sinar matahari. Pagi tadi ada kakek-kakek yang mengatakan sinar matahari menyuplai vitamin D. Siang begini matahari tak berbaik hati mensedekahkan vitamin, ia lebih suka mengirim penyakit-penyakit aneh.

Naruto duduk bersila di atas dinding yang menjadi pemisah antara Konoha dan dunia luar. Dinding ini tinggi, bahkan jauh melebihi pohon-pohon besar di sekitarnya. Memang panas, keringatnya mengucur tak henti, tapi ia ingin jarak pandangnya lebih luas, supaya ia bisa menjadi yang pertama melihat kedatangan rombongan Hinata nanti.

Kalung berbandul biru aman di saku. Begitu Hinata datang, dia akan memberikan salam ceria, memeluk, lalu memberikan hadiahnya. Mungkin dia juga harus memeluk seluruh rombongan. Jika tidak, orang akan memulai gossip tentang hubungannya dan Hinata. Hinata kawan baiknya, tidak boleh ada yang menceritakan hal aneh tentang mereka di belakang.

Ia mendesah, meluruskan punggung. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Hei!"

Kiba melambai, semangat. Terlihat kecil dilihat dari posisi Naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi. Ia berjalan bertiga, bersama Shino dan gurunya. Mata Naruto menyipit. Tidak. Berempat. Kurenai sedang menggendong bayi.

Naruto ikut melambai, berteriak mengalahkan angin "Hei! Mengapa kau lama sekali?"

"Apaa?"

"Mengapa kau lama sekali?"

"Rombongan Hinata rencananya datang jam tiga. Memangnya kau datang jam berapa?"

Dia datang terlalu pagi "Aku pikir datang pagi."

Kiba mengangkat bahu, nyengir. Dia Ikut duduk bersama sensei-nya di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Shino memilih berdiri tak bergerak. Tak jauh dari mereka, banyak bayangan pohon yang juga telah terisi warga yang mencari tempat sejuk. Gerbang Konoha semakin ramai.

Sudah jam dua. Sebentar lagi Hinata tiba.

Naruto menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskan perlahan-lahan. _Tenanglah, tenanglah._

"Aku tahu kau di situ, Konohamaru." Tatapan Naruto lurus ke depan, tak bersusah payah menoleh untuk menyadari kehadiran Sarutobi muda.

Bunyi 'poof' terdengar "Padahal penyamaranku sudah bagus. Apa yang salah?"

"Pertama, kontrol cakramu jelek. Kedua, kau tidak sempurna menutupi cakra. Ketiga, mana ada ranting bergerak?" Pipi Naruto berkedut "Umurmu tujuh belas tapi tetap saja payah."

"Habisnya panas. Naruto-niichan kan sudah tua, lebih baik turun saja. Nanti dehidrasi."

Kedutannya bertambah "Umurku baru dua puluh dua. Kau saja yang turun, tempatku dari tadi memang di sini."

Ia tak mengindahkan perintah Naruto. Mereka duduk dalam diam beberapa lama. Sesekali Konohamaru mengeluarkan komentar yang Naruto balas dengan anggukan, atau geraman. Waktu kedatangan Hinata semakin dekat. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali sahabatnya untuk sekarang. Ia sengaja memilih tempat ini agar dapat menjadi yang pertama melihat, sekaligus untuk mendapat ketenangan. Hancur sudah. Konohamaru memang tidak mengerti.

Konohamaru mengeluarkan komentar riang, Naruto mengangguk, mereka jatuh lagi dalam diam.

Ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau bergidik saat merasakan aura lain yang pekat. Konohamaru menoleh, juga merasakan.

"Hanabi-chan!"

Ia dijawab dengan senyum mengejek.

Naruto mendapat kesan ejekan itu bukan ditujukan untuk Konohamaru, tetapi untuknya.

"Maaf. Aku turun sekarang." Ia berbalik pada Naruto "Ingat cewek yang pernah aku ceritakan? Nah, dia pacarku."

Naruto meringis. Selera Konohamaru buruk sekali.

"Kono." Suaranya datar dan dingin. Tatapan terus menghujam Naruto, penuh kebencian.

Konohamaru meminta maaf lagi. Dengan suara lebih pelan ia menambahkan "Dia agak membenci nii-chan, karena yah… itu. Taulah."

"Kono."

Ia cepat-cepat berdiri, Hanabi telah melompat turun mendahuluinya. Lompatan Konohamaru tertahan cengkeraman Naruto di syalnya "Nii-chan! Mau membunuhku?"

Naruto tak merespon "Karena apa?" Dulu ia dibenci karena dia seorang jinchuriki, jika sekarang masih ada yang membencinya, ia ingin tahu alasan mereka. Dia bukan lagi anak jahil yang berlari mengelilingi desa untuk melempar keisengan. Ia juga tidak mencoret-coret para Hokage batu. Jika ia tidak berbuat salah dan orang tetap membencinya, itu urusan mereka, bukan lagi urusannya.

Ekspresi Konohamaru yang bingung membuat Naruto ikut bingung "Nii-chan lupa?"

"Lupa apa?"

"Nii-chan tidak pernah membalas pernyataan cinta Hinata-neechan. Hanabi-chan membenci karena itu." Teriakan Hanabi terdengar, bahu Konohamaru berubah kaku "Aku harus pergi. Ja ne, Naruto-niichan!" Konohamaru melompat, syalnya berkibar.

Naruto menyeringai, tatapannya ia kembalikan ke barat "Heh."

Orang-orang tidak tahu. Biar saja. Dia juga tidak mau memberitahu. Dia tidak akan berteriak-teriak keliling desa mengumumkan identitas sahabat barunya. Paling tidak, bukan sekarang. Nanti. Mereka akan melakukannya berdua. Mungkin datang bersama-sama di acara kumpul-kumpul rookie 12, bergandengan tangan. Orang-orang akan sadar tentang status persahabatan mereka.

Biar saja Hanabi benci padanya. Jika orang se-desa juga melakukannya, silahkan. Hinata telah membuktikan melalui surat-surat, ia menganggap dirinya sebagai sahabat dekat. Hinata tidak membencinya. Itu cukup.

Ia memasukkan tangan ke saku, menyentuh beludru yang menutupi kalung berbandul biru. Semangat yang berada di puncak tak bisa dihancurkan oleh apapun. Kebahagiannya mencapai titik tertinggi. Kalau pun Madara tiba-tiba datang dan ingin menghancurkan desa, Naruto tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghabisinya. Kepulangan Hinata harus sempurna.

Dan memang sempurna.

Nafasnya tercekat saat ia melihat titik-titik hitam di horizon. Cengirannya mengembang. Sontak ia berdiri, menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada di bawahnya "Mereka datang!" ia berteriak "Sepertinya lebih dari tiga puluh orang!"

Kerumunan mengeluarkan dengung. Warga yang bersantai di pos jaga keluar, merapihkan pakaian mereka. Satu per satu menempatkan diri sedekat mungkin dengan gerbang, menunggu, mengharap kepulangan orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

"Masih jauh?" Kiba balas berteriak.

Naruto menggeleng "Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit mereka sampai."

Telapaknya berkeringat, adrenalin memacu kecepatan jantung. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu Hinata. Benar-benar bertemu. Bukan melalui surat dan kiriman barang-barang. Ia bisa melihat senyumnya. Wangi Hinata mungkin sama dengan wangi di semua suratnya. Ia bahkan bisa menyentuh Hinata jika ia mau.

Ini hari terbaik di kehidupannya.

Titik-titik berubah membesar. Ia mencari-cari Hinata di antara kumpulan shinobi yang berlari. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak, lebih dari tiga puluh. Berarti mereka tidak hanya terdiri dari shinobi Konoha. Apakah Hinata membawa pulang teman?

Mengapa dadanya sakit memikirkan itu?

Ah. Tidak. Hinata pulang untuknya. Dia sahabatnya. Betul, begitu.

Ia bisa menangkap gambar Hinata. Rambutnya berkibar, menggunakan _vest_ hijau untuk jounin.

Cengirannya semakin lebar. Naruto melompat ke dahan kuat, lalu mendarat di tanah. Ia berdiri berdampingan dengan 'kakek vitamin D'. Si kakek cerewet, menceritakan cucu baik hati tanpa henti ke telinga Naruto. Katanya si cucu menjadi relawan karena hati bersih, telah menjadi jounin diusia 14 dan akan segera menjadi anggota ANBU. Pasti bohong. Lelah, Naruto mundur teratur. Ia memilih posisi bersama tim delapan, sekilas melirik si kakek yang kini membenarkan obi istrinya.

"Oh. Shota!"

Wanita itu berlari. Teriakannya menjadi penanda kedatangan para shinobi. Ia memeluk lelaki berbandana, tangisannya pecah.

"Malah mirip penyambutan prajurit dari medan perang." Kiba terkekeh.

Naruto tak menjawab. Bahkan bila ia mau menjawab sekali pun, ia tak bisa. Mulutnya kering, tangannya bergetar. Ia berdiri kaku, tim delapan jelas gembira. Mereka sepakat akan membiarkan Hyuuga menyapa Hinata terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya, baru mereka mengucapkan selamat datang.

Hinata memeluk Hanabi. Matanya berkilau ketika ia sedikit mundur, kemudian menjatuhkan ciuman di puncak kepala Hyuuga bungsu. Dia… cantik.

Naruto mencengkeram dadanya.

_Jangan panik sekarang, jangan panik sekarang._

"Bocah itu lama sekali!"

Kurenai mendesah "Dia keluarga Hinata, Kiba."

Hanya Hinata yang nyata. Semua selain Hinata seperti mimpi. Ia tidak tahu kapan, tapi Kiba tidak lagi berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata, tertawa. Shino memberikan anggukan. Singkat, tapi penuh makna. Ia melangkah ke samping, membiarkan Kurenai memeluk Hinata dengan satu lengan, lengannya yang lain masih menggendong bayi Sarutobi.

Kaki Naruto berat. Ia tak bisa bergerak.

Ayolah. Dia sudah berjanji. Dia sudah mengecat apartemennya. Hinata pasti suka. Dia bisa mengajak Hinata untuk makan ramen. Kalau Hinata tidak mau ramen, dia bisa mentraktir makanan lain. Bayarannya di misi kemarin masih tersisa. Kalung biru ini juga harus ia berikan. Seandainya Hinata tak mau makan, paling tidak kalung biru pasti membuatnya senang.

Ia meremas-remas kotak kalung, menatap Hinata yang menunduk mengambil bayi Sarutobi untuk ia timang. Dia mengangguk, berbicara dengan Kurenai lambat-lambat. Saat ia merubah pandangannya pada Shino, tatapan mereka bertemu.

Hinata tersenyum, sedikit memiringkan kepala. Mulutnya membentuk 'Naruto-kun.'.

Bila mungkin, jantung Naruto bisa saja melompat keluar dari dadanya. Degupannya terlalu kencang. Saat dia bilang kedatangan Hinata harus sempurna, itu benar. Kedatangannya sempurna. Ia sudah membayangkan semua skenario di dalam kepalanya, mulai dari yang paling buruk sampai yang penuh bunga-bunga. Meskipun menyakitkan, ia sudah dihantui kemungkinan Hinata lupa padanya. Ia juga sudah membayangkan memeluk sebagai seorang sahabat, menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan riang, lalu mencari makanan murah sambil tertawa-tawa.

Tapi tidak ini. Tidak sesempurna ini. Tidak dengan Hinata yang begitu manis, dengan senyum di bibirnya yang merah. Bukan begini. Pertemuan dua sahabat tidak seharusnya begini.

Pada akhirnya, dia lari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mungkin harus ke psikiater.

Salam,

Ava : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Hokage memanggilmu."

"Aku sedang sakit."

"Kau tidak sakit."

"Pergi saja!"

Naruto berteriak, kembali menenggelamkan diri di balik selimut.

Semoga Kakashi pergi. Dia sudah berdiri di depan apartemennya sejak tadi. Maaf-maaf saja, dia tidak menginginkan tamu sekarang. Dia hanya ingin tidur, bergelung dengan selimutnya, dan berdo'a semoga saat ia bangun semua hal bodoh yang ia lakukan hanya mimpi. Semoga perasaan bodoh yang membuatnya melakukan hal bodoh juga hanya mimpi.

"Ya sudah."

"Bilang Tsunade-baachan jangan mengirim orang lagi."

"Memangnya siapa saja yang sudah datang?"

Naruto mengeratkan selimut, kesal. Banyak yang datang. Ia menolak membuka pintu dan Yamato-sensei menghancurkan pintunya di pagi buta. Setelah itu Iruka-sensei marah-marah di depan apartemennya sampai satu jam. Sakura juga datang, kembali menghancurkan pintunya yang malang, tetapi Naruto mengusirnya dan memperbaiki pintu dengan jurus berelemen kayu. Yang paling sukses Sai. Dia berhasil memancing Naruto keluar untuk meninju setelah rentetan kalimat-kalimat vulgar.

"Pokoknya bilang saja jangan mengirim orang. Kalau sembuh aku akan segera keluar."

Cakra Kakashi menghilang. Dia sudah pergi. Bagus. Sekarang Naruto bisa kembali meratapi dan mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Ia menutup mata erat-erat. Oke. Tentang dia menganggap Hinata cantik, itu dihapus. Hapus. Hapus. Hapus. Tidak terhapus. Oke. Ganti saja. Gali memori lain. Ingat Hinata kecil? Nah. Ingat itu. Rambutnya aneh, selalu diam, kerjaannya pingsan, kemungkinan _stalker_.

Sebenarnya, Hinata kecil cukup imut.

Siapa yang merubah memorinya?! Dulu dia tidak menganggap Hinata imut! Berhenti main-main!

Oke. Dia bisa melakukan ini. Ayo coba lagi. Pertama, Hinata sahabatnya. Sahabat baiknya. Dia tidak boleh merusak pertemanan mereka dengan perasaan tak berdasar. Hinata baik, anggun, memahami Naruto, dan cantik. Tidak bisakah lebih dari teman?

Berhenti.

Masih ada alasan kedua. Dia suka Sakura. Ya. Dia yakin dia menyukai Sakura. Nanti malam pesta kembang api. Hinata menyuruhnya mengajak Sakura kencan, dia akan memenuhi saran itu, menghabiskan malam bersama Sakura, bertemu teman-temannya termasuk Hinata, dan semua orang pun bahagia selama-lamanya. Begitu. Ya, ya begitu.

Mata Naruto sontak membuka. Dua cakra familiar mendekat. Dia sudah menemukan solusi, tinggal menjalankan. Ia duduk, menunggu pintu kembali dihancurkan.

"Tsunade-sama menyuruhku ke sini. Katanya kau sakit." Sakura menghindari serpihan-serpihan pintu. Di belakangnya, Kakashi menutup wajah dengan buku orange menyala, tekun membaca.

"Aku sembuh sekarang." Naruto memaksakan sebuah cengiran. Ia duduk lebih tegak, menepis tangan Sakura yang menyentuh keningnya "Tidak usah."

Dia tidak sakit. Paling tidak bukan jenis penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan oleh shinobi medis terbaik sekali pun. Ia hanya butuh memasukkan pemikiran-pemikiran logis ke otaknya lagi. Ia harus mengerti di mana posisinya dan Hinata. Ketika semua jelas, ia akan sembuh.

"Biar aku periksa saja. Hanya sebentar." Sakura memaksa, emerald menyipit menatap rekan setim "Tsunade-sama menyuruhku ke sini."

Naruto menggeleng. Ia turun dari tempat tidur, duduk di sofa tua bersama Kakashi. Selimutnya masih ia bawa, dililit seperti kepompong. Sungguh, tidak ada gunanya Sakura melakukan _check-up_ berapa kali pun. Bahkan Tsunade-baachan tak akan bisa mendeteksi penyakitnya. Mungkin ia akan didiagnosis dengan penyakit-apalah-namanya yang menyangkut pernafasan atau jantung, tapi itu bukan masalahnya. Itu justru efeknya.

Sakura duduk di tempat tidur, menghadap Naruto "Kau ini kenapa?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Sejak kapan kau suka pakai selimut?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu lagi. Toh setiap orang punya hak untuk menggunakan selimut.

"Terserah. Aku akan bilang pada Tsunade-sama kau bersikap menyebalkan."

Naruto mengangguk. _Terserah_. Ia menggeser duduk begitu menangkap gambar mengganggu di buku Kakashi. Ia tidak butuh melihat hal-hal aneh sekarang. Hidupnya sudah cukup aneh.

Bibir gadis merah jambu mengerucut. Naruto mendesah. Dia hampir lupa 'solusi' masalahnya. Mengapa juga ia bersikap, merujuk kata Sakura, 'menyebalkan' pada gadis yang ia sukai? Sakura-lah yang ia kejar selama ini. Dia rela melakukan apa saja demi Sakura. Ditolak berkali-kali, dipukul hingga ke Sunagakure pun ia tak masalah. Buka mata, memang sejak awal semua yang ia lakukan untuk Sakura.

Naruto memijit tengkuknya "Sakura-chan, ayo liat kembang api sama-sama. Kencan."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis, tetap diam. Ia menatap Naruto dari ujung selimut yang terjulur di lantai, hingga rambut kuning menyala. Tak lama, mulutnya membuka "Oke."

"Huh?" Naruto memajukan kepala, bingung.

"Aku bilang oke."

Sejujurnya, dia sedikit berharap ditolak.

Tidak natural. Rasanya… datar-datar saja. Apa perasaan seseorang yang tawaran kencannya diterima memang begini?

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto-kun,_

_Iya. Aku mencoba satu minggu non-stop. Padahal aku pikir bisa lebih dari satu bulan. Ternyata hanya tujuh hari. Sepertinya rekor Naruto-kun akan sangat sulit untuk dipecahkan. Kalau seandainya ada kompetisinya, Naruto-kun harus ikut. Pasti menang._

_Oya? Igararashi-sensei membuat drama baru? Aku suka semua drama yang beliau buat, terutama Shin Ai. Naruto-kun pernah menonton yang itu? Rasanya campur aduk. Bahagia, sedih, kecewa, semua jadi satu. Drama spektakuler. Semoga aku bisa menonton drama terbarunya tepat waktu. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan. Drama Igarashi-sensei selalu menyentuh, rugi kalau sampai dilewatkan._

_Terima kasih untuk tehnya. Aku sudah mencoba. Harum sekali. Aku membaginya dengan beberapa teman di sini. Mereka semua suka, bahkan jadi rebutan. Katanya itu teh paling enak yang pernah mereka minum. Aku takjub. Pasti bukan teh biasa._

_Benarkah? Naruto-kun akan menjemputku? Hanabi-chan, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, dan Kurenai-sensei juga bilang akan menjemput. Berarti akan ramai. Aku senang sekali._

_Temanmu,_

_Hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit Konoha tak berawan. Kelap-kelip bintang-bintang menambah semarak warga Konoha yang ceria. Toko-toko memasang lampu warna-warni, beberapa menjanjikan diskon besar-besaran, arena _game-game_ tradisional dipadati pengunjung. Ramai, tak heran banyak penduduk yang tiba-tiba menjadi pedagang, menggelar dagangannya di atas terpal. Peluang bisnis di _event_ dengan banyak pengunjung cukup besar.

Mungkin seharusnya dia juga berdagang, pikir Naruto. Dia akan mendapatkan banyak uang hanya dengan duduk-duduk menunggui barang. Mungkin dia juga bisa mendapat untung cukup besar untuk membuka toko sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian, dia tidak bisa percaya dia sedang memikirkan kemungkinan bisnis. Pertama, dia tidak pernah memiliki jiwa dagang. Hanya menunggui dengan pasif bukan sifatnya. Kedua, dia selalu beranggapan pekerjaan utamanya adalah seorang shinobi. Ia tak butuh kerja sampingan. Kalau pun iya, lebih baik bekerja di _restaurant_. Ketiga, dari semua waktu untuk memikirkan bisnis, dia memikirkannya ketika sedang kencan. Bukan sembarang kencan. Dia kencan bersama wanita yang ia kejar belasan tahun. Wanita yang selama ini menolaknya. Ia diterima sekarang dan yang ia pikirkan justru bisnis. Yang benar saja.

Yang penting ia tidak memikirkan itu.

Ah. Sial. Sekarang ia jadi memikirkannya. Pikirkan bisnis saja.

"Mungkin suatu hari aku akan menggelar daganganku sendiri." Naruto bilang. Langkahnya pendek-pendek, menghindari pengunjung lain yang berdesakan. Bicara apa saja tidak masalah, asalkan otaknya dipakai untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan… _itu_ "Sebenarnya aku bisa jadi pebisnis handal. Aku punya banyak ide."

Sakura ragu. Ia mengenakan yukata _pink_, tangan kanan memegang kipas kertas "Ya. Pengaturan keuanganmu kan bagus."

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Cukup dekat sehingga tak bisa disebut tak mengenal, cukup jauh untuk benar-benar disebut sepasang. Kadang mereka terpisah jika ada orang yang memotong arus dan mengambil jalur tepat di tengah.

Seorang anak berlari. Naruto minggir ke kanan, Sakura memilih ke kiri. Setelahnya, mereka kembali mendekat.

"Aku mungkin akan belajar membuat ramen. Menjual ramen tidak membosankan."

"Hidupmu tentang ramen."

Naruto tertawa "Memang. Kalau harus menjadi pebisnis, kau memilih usaha apa, Sakura-chan?"

Jari-jari panjang diletakkan di bibir, berpikir "Entahlah. Mungkin bergelut di bidang yang berhubungan dengan pakaian." Ia mengangkat bahu "Mengapa juga kau menanyakan ini? Aneh."

Jadi keanehannya terlalu kentara. Naruto tersenyum, sedih. Seharusnya, dia sadar. Jika Sai saja berkomentar bahwa dia aneh, dan dikatakan tanpa senyum sedikit pun, berarti garis eksperinya sangat berbeda. Ia bertemu dengan anggota ANBU root itu sebelum menjemput Sakura. Mungkin Sai membaca buku psikologi bagus, karena ia tidak mendiagnosis Naruto dengan penyakit-apalah-namanya yang berhubungan dengan pernafasan atau jantung. Dia mengutarakan kemungkinan penyakit-penyakit mental, mulai dari _Anxiety Disorder_ sampai _Obsessive Compulsive Disorder_. Naruto nyaris saja memutuskan untuk tidak meninju Sai, sampai ia mengeluarkan kemungkin lain bahwa bisa saja Naruto mengalami frustasi secara seksual.

"Ayo ke sana." Sakura menunjuk satu titik, langkahnya dipercepat "Sepertinya menyenangkan."

Naruto mengikuti, berdesakan dengan pengunjung-pengunjung lain "Di mana?"

Jari Sakura kembali diangkat "Dekat sungai."

"Mengapa harus dekat sungai?"

Pergelangannya ditarik Sakura yang tak sabar, dilepas ketika Sakura melambai, meneriakkan nama kawan wanita terdekat. Sakura berlari, tertawa-tawa dengan kunoichi berambut coklat, meninggalkannya agak di belakang.

Kini, ia tahu jawaban pertanyaannya. _Mengapa harus dekat sungai?_ Sebagian besar rookie 12 di sini. _Apa Hinata juga ada?_ Tadi ia melihat Shino. Kemungkinan besar Hinata juga datang. _Bisakah ia lari tanpa diketahui?_ Tidak bisa, Lee baru saja menepuk bahunya.

"Naruto-san!" Naruto berjengit. Astaga, suara Lee besar sekali. "Luar biasa. Sakit sekali pun kau masih berjuang menonton kembang api bersama sahabat. Semangat masa mudamu membuatku terharu!"

"Bisa suaramu dipelankan?" Naruto mendesis. Ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian. Lagi pula, apa-apaan tangisan Lee. Dia tidak sakit secara fisik. Siapa yang sudah menyebar fitnah ke seluruh desa?

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Dia memberikan pelukan yang mirip siksaan, suaranya dipelankan "Banyak kabar beredar. Kami semua khawatir."

"Oya?"

"Ada yang bilang kau demam biasa, terkena flu, sedikit sakit kepala. Ada juga yang bilang asmamu kambuh. Sebagian besar percaya kau akan melakukan hara-kiri."

"Hah?"

"Tapi tentu saja aku tidak percaya!" Seru Lee "Naruto-san bukan tipe yang mudah menyerah!"

"Terima kasih Lee, tapi tolong suaramu dipelankan." Naruto mendesis. Jadi hanya dalam dua hari ia telah dikabarkan menderita berbagai penyakit dan saking frustasinya ingin bunuh diri. Wow, hebat, pikir Naruto sarkas. Tidak ada gunanya dievaluasi. Sudah terjadi. Yang penting ia segera pergi di sini "Sejak kapan teman-teman berkumpul?"

Lee bercahaya "Sejak sore. Kami memang berjanji ketemu di sini."

"Pasti menyenangkan. Kau bergabunglah dengan mereka, aku mau membeli jajanan." Naruto mengerluarkan dompet kecil, sekedar untuk menekankan "Lapar."

Mata Lee membesar. Ia merampas dompet katak. Naruto kaget "Naruto-san! Aku akan membelikannya. Kau beristirahatlah." Ia berbalik pada kumpulan anak muda yang bercengkerama "Kawan-kawan! Naruto-san ada di sini. Tolong jaga dia!"

Seumur hidup belum pernah Naruto mengutuk perhatian. Ia selalu ingin diperhatikan. Apa saja ia lakukan demi menuai sedikit pengakuan. Tapi, mendapati berpasang-pasang mata yang kini tertuju padanya, ia berharap dulu ia tidak terlalu sering menyelipkan kata 'perhatian' dalam do'anya. Rasanya ia ingin berbalik lagi ke apartemen sempit, menyelimuti sekujur tubuh, dan melanjutkan ritual mengasihani diri.

"Tidak jadi hara-kiri?"

Kekehan Naruto patah, tak menjawab langsung pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ia menyusuri rumput-rumput pendek, duduk di antara Shikamaru dan Ino yang sementara menggurui pola makan Chouji. Ia menjulurkan kaki, mencoba mengetes temperatur air sungai dengan jempolnya. Dingin.

"Aku tidak akan melompat dari jembatan." Ia menarik kembali kakinya, duduk bersila. Pandangan Shikamaru melewati ambang menuduh "Mengapa semua orang berpikir aku ingin bunuh diri?"

"Karena… Naruto! Kau memang seperti orang yang ingin bunuh diri!" Ino heboh, melupakan Chouji dan memilih korban lain untuk ia cereweti. Ia menarik lengan Sakura agar duduk bersamanya "Iya kan, Sakura? Ya ampun, bahkan si jidat mau pergi kencan denganmu."

Sakura mencubit perut Ino.

"…Oh." Masuk akal "Jadi itu mengapa kau mau pergi kencan denganku?"

Sakura mendengus "Tak usah dibicarakan. Semua orang berpikir kau aneh. Warna apartemenmu berubah. Kau cat kan? Aku juga dengar kau membeli banyak perhiasan. Gosipnya beredar di daerah pertokoan."

Dia hanya membeli _satu_, bukan _banyak_ perhiasan.

Ino mengaminkan penuturan gadis _pink_ "Kau seperti tidak hidup. Maksudku, kau kan Naruto. Bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak banyak bicara, kepo, dan sok penting. Lalu, waktu penyambutan shinobi di gerbang, kau lari. Kalau orang lain yang melakukannya mungkin biasa-biasa saja. Kalau yang melakukannya kau, jadi beda."

"Betul. tidak sopan sekali." Suara Kiba terdengar "Padahal aku sudah bilang pada Hinata kau datang. Kasihan kan. Kau ini."

Naruto melipat tangan "Perutku sakit. Aku harus ke toilet. Kau mau menyalahkanku?"

Semua orang tahu. Brengsek. Semua orang tahu dia bersikap aneh. Mereka bahkan menganalisis semua tindakannya, mencari tahu apa yang dia lakukan beberapa minggu terakhir. Cukup tinggalkan dia sendiri! Masalahnya akan selesai jika dia diberi waktu berpikir.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, bodoh. Semua khawatir padamu. Aku hanya bilang kau harus kembali ke dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau berputus asa tanpa alasan jelas."

"Kalau kau diam, mungkin aku bisa lebih tenang."

"Astaga. Keadaanmu lebih parah dari yang kuduga."

"Aku sudah bilang. Tiba-tiba perutku sakit. Aku tidak lari."

'Masalahnya bukan itu! Kau tidak mengerti."

Naruto membanting badannya di hamparan rumput, berbaring menyamping, memunggungi kawan-kawannya yang berbicara dengan bisik-bisik. Ini masalahnya. Cukup dia saja yang hadapi. Dia tidak butuh siapapun tiba-tiba mengambil peran konsultan handal untuknya. Kalau mereka bisa pura-pura tidak mengetahui, dia sungguh mengapresianya. Sejak kapan rookie 12 menjadi persatuan penggosip?

Saking kesalnya, dia merasa bisa menguyah habis rumput-rumput di sepanjang sungai. Pelampiasan marah yang bagus. Kemarahannya hilang, perutnya terisi. Bukan solusi permanen memang, tapi ia bisa tenang selama sejam, lalu ia akan mencari lapangan lain untuk ia makan rumput-rumputnya.

Dan suara itu terdengar.

Tipis, seperti bisikan angin. Nyaris tenggelam di antara bisikan-bisikan lain.

"Biarkan Naruto-kun sendiri dulu."

Apa ada kembang api berwarna hitam?

Karena dunianya hitam pekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa membuka mata pun Naruto tahu ia berada di rumah sakit. Bau disinfektan menusuk hidung, kerasnya ranjang tidak membawa nyaman untuk punggungnya yang lelah. Ia tidak benci rumah sakit, meski tidak berarti ia suka. Ninja dari waktu ke waktu mengunjungi gedungnya yang angkuh. Nyawanya berkali-kali selamat berkat tangan orang-orang yang bekerja di sini, tapi jika bisa memilih, ia lebih senang tidak berurusan dengan rumah sakit.

Jadi, dia berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang ia pikir tidak mungkin sebelumnya: pingsan ketika berbaring.

Luar biasa.

Naruto mendesah. Dari kejauhan, bunyi letupan bersahut-sahutan. Perlahan, ia membuka mata. Warna-warna pelangi memantul di jendela kaca. Dia menghabiskan puncak acara di rumah sakit. Hebat.

Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, menempelkan hidung ke jendela dan merasakan dingin. Kembang api tahun ini seindah tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Warna-warna megah pecah di angkasa, menciptakan gambar seribu bintang. Seharusnya, bisa lebih indah. Secara teknis, tahun ini ia berkencan. Mestinya, dia lebih bahagia. Yang terjadi ia justru menatap hampa.

Apa Hinata juga melihat kembang api?

Aa. Kembang api yang itu moyoritas berwarna ungu. Hinata pasti suka.

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka menimbulkan derak pilu. Naruto menoleh. Secepat itu juga pintu menutup. Dorongan tiba-tiba menciptakan gema.

Jantung Naruto berpacu "Hei!"

Ia memutar gagang pintu dengan cepat, berlari sesunyi mungkin di sepanjang koridor. Menemukan rambut violet di antara putih dinding di sekitarnya, ia berteriak sekali lagi "Hinata!"

Gadis itu berhenti. Ia berbalik, gerakannya ragu-ragu.

Berhari-hari Naruto menghindar. Berhari-hari ia menata kembali perasaannya, hanya memikirkan kembali semua yang ada di pihaknya. Tapi setelah gema pintu, ia sadar ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Hinata. Saat Hinata lari, ia tahu ditinggalkan tanpa penjelasan bukan hal menyenangkan. Dia pernah lari, bagaimana perasaan Hinata? Apa sesakit ini?

Ia mendekatkan jarak mereka dengan langkah-langkah teratur, tangannya menggapai "Aku…"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Berisik sekali. Ini rumah sakit!"

Tangan Naruto jatuh di sisinya. Seorang perawat senior bertubuh gemuk berdiri di tengah, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng marah. Ia menghadap Hinata, jarinya mengacung.

Hyuuga itu menunduk, wajahnya memerah karena malu "A-aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Katanya, membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Bukan salahnya. Tadi aku yang lari." Naruto memotong, ia melewati si perawat untuk meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata. Kurus. Naruto mengerjap "Kau tidak dikasih makan di sana?"

Hinata ikut mengerjap "Di mana?"

"Mizu."

"Oh! Warga di sana baik sekali. Aku sering diberi makanan."

Suara geraman di belakangnya tak Naruto perdulikan. Ibu jarinya mengelus lembut nadi Hinata. Denyutannya menenangkan. Kepala Hinata hanya setinggi dadanya, hembusan nafasnya memukul piyama rumah sakit yang Naruto pakai. Ia sadar mereka berdua seperti orang bodoh. Berdiri tanpa suara di koridor, yang satu memerah karena malu, yang satu bertampang orang susah, sementara seorang perawat tua berteriak-teriak sebagai efek suara. Tapi untuk hari ini ia tidak mempermasalahkan tindakan dan perasaan bodohnya. Sebenarnya, ini menyenangkan.

Jadi ia lari dari ini? Dari perasaan hangat ini? Astaga! Apa yang ia pikirkan? Ini kan sahabatnya! Perasaan ini menyenangkan. Biar saja dirinya menyelami sampai yang paling dalam. Ia mungkin mati tenggelam, tapi, hei! Dia sudah bilang kan ini menyenangkan?

Naruto tersenyum, ia mengangkat dagu Hinata, menatap rembulan paling indah.

Ohh. Puitis. Puitis sekali.

Sungguh, biarkan dia mati tenggelam.

"Mengapa kau lari?"

"Aku pikir Naruto-kun ingin sendiri."

Naruto mengangguk, senyumnya belum pudar. Jadi… ia benar. Wangi Hinata seperti surat-suratnya. Kulitnya lembut. Matanya bercahaya dengan titik-titik keunguan. Pipinya merona. Cantik sekali.

"Kalau mau pacaran jangan di rumah sakit!"

Naruto tersentak. Ia melepas pergelangan Hinata bagai tersengat listrik. Dia bersiap meminta maaf tapi Hinata hanya tertawa, menggeleng maklum.

Oohhh. Shodaime Hokage izinkanlah dia membangun desa baru di hatinya.

Apa-apaan itu?

"Dia temanku." Naruto defensif, telinganya memerah. Ia mencoba mengelak tuduhan sekaligus menguatkan keyakinannya yang rapuh "Bukannya Ibu sendiri yang bilang tidak boleh teriak-teriak di rumah sakit? Huh."

Ia mengembalikan telapak mungil Hinata dalam genggamannya, membawa gadis itu menuju kamar rawatnya. Sayup-sayup keluhan si perawat masih terdengar. Naruto mendecak "Cerewet."

Membuka pintu, Ia mendudukkan Hinata di ranjangnya. Gadis itu patuh. Kakinya menggantung, tak menjejak lantai karena ranjang yang terlalu tinggi. Naruto menarik kursi lain, duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Hinata yang tersenyum.

Ternyata Hinata cocok berada di atas ranjang.

Itu bukan komentar mesum, bukan komentar mesum, bukan komentar mesum.

"Aku sahabatmu kan?" Naruto bertanya, sikunya ia tumpukan pada lutut.

Jawaban tanpa ragu membalas "Tentu saja."

Naruto mengangguk, pundaknya kendur melepas beban. Nah. Jelas kan? Mereka sahabat. Hahaha. Semudah itu. Ah, dia saja yang memperumit persoalan. Posisi mereka jelas. Ia sahabat Hinata, Hinata sahabatnya. Selesai.

"Suratmu yang terakhir sampai setelah kau tiba di Konoha, jadi tidak kubalas." Cengiran yang lama hilang dari daftar ekspresinya perlahan mengembang "Sudah lihat drama terbaru Igarashi-sensei?"

Jari-jari Hinata saling bertaut. Mungkin gerakan tak sadar, tapi Naruto lebih suka memikirkan bahwa Hinata sengaja mencondongkan tubuhnya "Belum. Apa dramanya bagus?" Ia bertanya, wajahnya penuh harap.

"Aku juga belum. Aku sempat melihat _review_ drama. Katanya drama kali ini lebih menyentuh dibanding drama-drama sebelumnya."

"Benarkah? Judulnya apa?"

"_White Sardine_."

"_White Sardine?_"

"Maksudku _White Garden_." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, agak malu "Tidak terbayang kalau seandainya Igarashi-sensei membuat drama tentang ikan sarden putih."

Mulut Hinata membentuk huruf 'o', berpikir. Nada suaranya penuh konspirasi "Tapi kalau Igarashi-sensei, meskipun tentang ikan sarden putih, pasti dramanya bagus."

Mereka berdua meng-hmm bersamaan, membayangkan drama ikan sarden putih dari penulis ternama, lalu tertawa.

"Tidak, ah! Menyeramkan sekali dibayangkan." Kata Naruto di antara tawanya "Aku tidak mau menonton kalau yang begitu."

Naruto menelan tawanya ketika sekilas Hinata terlihat kecewa. Secepat itu wajahnya kembali bercahaya, menertawakan preferensinya sendiri "Iya, ya. Seleraku buruk sekali."

Naruto mengamati kuku-kukunya penuh minat. Panas ia rasakan kembali menjalari sepanjang garis pipinya "Tapi… kalau kau mau menonton, aku juga mau."

Berdua memerah, bersama tersenyum seperti remaja tanggung, bersatu dalam kikuk.

Inilah persahabatan!

"Kau sahabatku kan?" Naruto bertanya lagi, degup jantungnya lebih kencang

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu…" ia berdehem "Ayo nonton sama-sama. _White Garden._"

Naruto meremas-remas tangannya, gugup. Gadis itu menerawang, seperti menimbang-nimbang suatu hal yang teramat krusial. Dia tidak salah bicara kan? Tidak. Sahabat pergi menonton bersama dari waktu ke waktu. Ini biasa. Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan. Tidak ada yang salah.

Semenit yang bagai sejam berlalu. Hinata mengembalikan tatapannya pada Naruto, pipi bersemu dengan semangat "Boleh. Hari apa?"

Wah. Waaahhhhh. Jadi begini rasanya jika ajakan menonton diterima sahabat. Naruto sontak berdiri dari kursinya. Tak lama, ia berlutut, menangkup jamari-jemari Hinata dalam tangannya yang besar. Waaahhhhh. Menyenangkan, menyenangkan. Naruto ikut bercahaya, mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan riang "Besok, bagaimana? Sore."

Hinata meng-copy gerakan Naruto, poninya tertiup anggukan kuat-kuat "Hu'uh. Aku ajak kawan-kawan yang lain, ya?"

"Jangan!"

"O-oh. Maaf."

"B-bukan, Maksudku, kan kita sahabat. Butuh waktu untuk saling melepas rindu. Sebagai sahabat tentunya. Kan kau sudah lama di Mizu. Sahabat. Kita sahabat. Iya kan, Hinata-chan?"

Aah. Naruto tak kuat melihat senyum itu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pangkuan Hinata, tersenyum senang.

Sahabat memang yang terbaik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

Reviewnya belum saya balas, maaf. Saya sedang mengalami masa-masa malas dengan FFn, jadi saya tak begitu sering membuka web terkutuk ini. Saya mengapresiasi semua yang men-support. Terima kasih, kawan.

Oya. Akun FB saya non-aktifkan. Sorry na.

Salam,

Ava : )


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING (meskipun warningnya telat banget): **Secara keseluruhan, ini fanfik memang pendek, tapi alurnya lamaaaaa sangat, karena fokus pada perasaan. Banyak berputar pada persahabatan. Kalo sabar, silahkan baca sampai selesai lalu ripyulah dengan kesungguhan hati. Kalau tak sabar, tetap lanjutkan membaca lalu _flame_-lah untuk menunjukkan betapa panasnya cintamu padaku *_readers_: hoeekkhh* Kalo kata daku sih, mending di-_flame_ dari pada gak sama sekali. Itung-itung nambah 'ripyu'. Wkwkwkwk. *author psiko detected*

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku lebih suka melihat kau yang depresi dari pada tertawa-tawa maniak." Kiba bergidik, mundur teratur untuk berdiri di belakang Shino.

Naruto mengibaskan tangan, memperagakan adegan seorang raja yang anggun dan bijak "Kali ini aku memaafkanmu, rakyat jelata. Lain kali aku tidak akan sebaik ini." Ia meraih lengan Hinata, menariknya mendekat, menikmati pancaran hangat dari tubuh si gadis Hyuuga "Tentu dengan persetujuan permaisuriku." Katanya, mencoba tersenyum 'se-raja' mungkin.

Rahang Kiba jatuh "K-kalian pacaran?" dia diam beberapa detik "Hei, Shino. Kau bilang kabar itu salah, tapi ini?"

Senyum raja-nya berubah menjadi seringai jahat, antagonis _to the max_. Ia cepat-cepat meletakkan lagi tangan Hinata di lengannya saat gadis itu mencoba menarik balik. Senyumnya penuh kepuasaan.

Setelah kabar bahwa dia akan bunuh diri, warga Konoha dengan gegap gempita mengganti _headline_ baru, 'Uzumaki dan Hyuuga? Fakta ataukah gossip belaka?'. Naruto senang-senang saja. Hubungan mereka telah melalui tahap verifikasi dengan begitu cermat dan detil. Posisi mereka sudah jelas, jadi dia tidak tergerak untuk melakukan 'konferensi pers'. Biar saja mereka pikir ia dan Hinata pacaran. Tidak masalah.

"Apa itu benar, Hinata-chan? Sejak kapan?" Kiba bertanya. Diskusi dengan Shino tidak membuahkan hasil "Kalo iya aku ucapkan selamat, hanya saja…"

"T-tidak." Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat "Kami hanya berteman."

Kening Naruto berkerut. Mengapa Hinata harus bilang begitu? Memang hanya berteman, tapi kan…

"Oh." Kiba terdengar puas. Seringai Naruto kini berpindah padanya "Jadi begitu. Aku tahu, Naruto. Kau sebenarnya senang kan digosipkan pacaran dengan Hinata?"

Naruto menghembuskan angin panas, mencoba menutupi rasa malu. Dia hanya malas menanggapi isu. Itu saja. Dia bukan senang digosipkan pacaran dengan Hinata. Dia hanya… itu tadi. Malas. Ya, benar begitu.

Naruto menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata, tak merespon ejekan-ejekan Kiba. Untunglah Shino tipe pendiam. Kalau dua sekaligus, gendang telinganya bisa pecah. Suaranya ia pelankan "Mau _ice cream_?"

Hinata mengangguk, pipi bersemu. Naruto tersenyum.

"Kiba-kun, S-shino-kun, mau _ice cream_?"

_Uhh_… "Hinata," Naruto mendesah, berbicara sepelan mungkin "Maksudku, kita berdua saja." Dia harus segera menekankan pada Hinata bahwa tawaran-tawarannya hanya berlaku untuk mereka berdua. Bukan untuk menggandeng yang lain. Mengapa juga dia harus berbagi Hinata dengan orang lain?

_Uhhh._

"Aku dengar itu! Ha!" Jari Kiba menuding "Kau pikir aku tuli, ya?" Jarinya ia simpan begitu mendapati tatapan Hinata yang bertanya "B-bukan kau, Hinata-chan. Maksudku si bodoh ini. Yah. Terserah. Kalian berdua pergi sana. Pacaran yang lama." Ia menutup dengan 'huff' kesal.

Naruto berpura-pura terharu, mengelap air matanya yang tak ada. Ia merangkul pundak Hinata, bergerak menjauh. Jempolnya ia acungkan, mencoba bilang 'terima kasih' pada dua lelaki tim delapan tanpa suara.

Mereka menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang kini agak lengang. Puncak kepadatan telah berakhir, meskipun Naruto yakin, bulan depan turis akan kembali membanjir. Ada berbagai festival dan ritual-ritual klan yang menarik. Ia harus datang ke festival bersama Hinata. Ia mengangguk, mengamati langkah-langkah tenang Hinata. Langkahnya sendiri lebih riang. Sedikit melompat-lompat, sekilas terlihat seperti melayang.

"Mau yang mana?" Naruto bertanya, melongok pada stand _ice cream_ aneka rasa.

Melihat Hinata yang perlu berjinjit, ia meraih daftar menu, menyerahkan pada kunoichi favoritnya agar tidak berkesusahan. Dari dulu ia sadar Hinata mungil. Pada pertemuan-pertemuan dengan kunoichi rookie 12, ukuran tubuh Hinata makin mencolok dibandingkan Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten yang terbilang semampai. Berada di dekatnya membuat ukuran tubuh Hinata nampak semakin kecil.

"Yang vanilla." Hinata mencicit, menunjuk kertas hijau tua "Naruto-kun mau yang mana?"

Ia mengambil lagi daftar menunya, memberikan pada pemuda tanggung di seberang _stand_ "Aku juga. Tolong vanilla-nya dua."

Mereka bersamaan mengeluarkan dompet, Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata. Sedikit bangga karena tinggi tubuhnya "Aku yang bayar."

"Sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa kan aku yang bayar?"

"Jangan. Uangku banyak." Giginya berkilau diterpa sinar matahari. Tidak terlalu banyak sih, tapi kalau untuk menyenangkan Hinata, ia rasa cukup. Kalau pun tidak cukup, ia tinggal meminta misi lebih "Jangan dipikirkan, aku salah satu orang terkaya di dunia. Hehe."

Hinata tampak takjub. Untuk sesaat, Naruto khawatir Hinata benar-benar percaya bahwa dia manusia kelebihan uang. Tapi dia ingat Hinata memang tipe yang gampang senang. Urusan makan kuah ramen saja dipuji, jadi sombong-sombong begini, meski tahu salah, Hinata pasti tetap takjub. Jika Hinata memang benar takjub pada orang dengan banyak uang, dia akan berjuang keras di misi-misinya. Di antara semua perasaan yang Hinata timbulkan, rasa bangga saat Hinata menatapnya dengan kekaguman masuk salah satu favoritnya.

Ia menggeleng. Hinata tidak tertarik pada uang.

Mereka menghabiskan _ice cream_ di ranting sebuah pohon besar. Naruto sengaja memilihnya. Pemandangan di sini bagus. Hamparan rumput, danau kecil di seberang, dan bias matahari tenggelam. Letaknya juga tidak jauh, masih tergolong pemukiman, sehingga terkadang ada pejalan kaki yang lewat, memasang ekspresi aneh. Naruto melambai, meraih tangan Hinata yang tidak memegang _cone_ agar bisa melambai berdua.

_Kau sengaja memilih tempat ini bukan karena pemandangannya. Bocah Inuzuka benar. Kau senang digosipkan pacaran dengan Hinata._

Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin berpikir begitu.

_Kau memilih dekat pemukiman karena kau memang ingin warga melihatmu bersamanya. Kau sengaja. Sinting._

Pemandangan di sini bagus.

_Hinata. Cantik, ya? Kau bermimpi tentang dia semalam kan?_

Tutup mulut, Kyuubi!

"N-naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersentak, _ice cream_ yang baru setengah dimakannya jatuh ke tanah. "Maaf Hinata-chan. Aku sedikit melamun."

Dasar rubah tua.

_Bocah tengik._

"Naruto-kun, tidak apa-apa kalau aku…?" Kalimatnya menggantung. Naruto segera tahu maksudnya dari byakugan Hinata yang aktif. Ia mengangguk "Tidak sakit, tenang saja."

Tiga totokan. Satu di samping lehernya, dua di sekitar segel di perut. Naruto mengerjap. Begitu saja, suara-suara Kyuubi yang mengganggu langsung lenyap. "Hebat. Klan Besar memang keren." Ia bersiul "Bisa dilakukan kapan-kapan lagi, Hinata-chan?"

Sejujurnya, sentuhan Hinata di lehernya cukup menggairahkan.

Maksudnya, menenangkan.

Bola mata Hinata bercahaya. Naruto menahan nafas "Aku harap Naruto-kun selalu sehat."

"Memangnya hanya boleh dilakukan kalau sakit atau… kejadian yang seperti tadi?"

"T-tidak, hanya saja…"

"Kalau begitu, lakukan!" Naruto semangat "Badanku sering pegal-pegal soalnya."

Hinata diam, pelan-pelan bibirnya membentuk senyum, lalu tawanya yang mengalun mengisi keheningan.

"Ehh…" setitik keringat mengucur di pelipis Naruto "Aku tidak bermaksud menganggapmu tukang pijit. Aku tidak bermaksud bilang Hyuuga punya jurus ala tukang pijit! Aku t-tidak…"

Hinata masih setia dengan tawanya. Perlahan, rasa kikuk Naruto tergerus dengannya. Tawanya yang berat berpadu dengan tawa Hinata.

"Dengar," Naruto mendekat, tiba-tiba teringat rencananya saat menyadari tinggi badan Hinata "Bulan depan ada festival kostum kan? Bagaimana kalau aku jadi Youchi dan Hinata-chan sebagai Hina-hime?"

Youchi dan Hina-hime adalah cerita legenda Konoha. Bertutur tentang monster raksasa haus darah, Youchi, yang setiap malam memburu warga tanpa pandang bulu untuk dimakan. Masih menurut cerita, Youchi dulunya adalah manusia yang dikutuk karena banyak berbuat kejahatan. Nah, ia bisa mematahkan kutukannya jika menemukan wanita yang ia cintai. Karena memikirkan keselamatan desa, salah seorang petinggi klan menyerahkan anak gadisnya, Hina, untuk diperistri. Dan, benar sekali, Youchi dan Hina-hime akhirnya jatuh cinta.

Meskipun Naruto tidak habis pikir ada ayah yang merelakan anaknya dipersunting monster buduk.

Tubuhnya tinggi, Hinata mungil. Cocok jika mereka berdua datang sebagai Youchi dan Hina-hime. Lagi pula, namanya hampir sama. Hina-hime.

"Oh." Senyum Hinata patah "M-maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku sudah berjanji pada Hanabi-chan akan datang bersama."

"Begitu, ya." Ceria di wajahnya pudar. Dia mencoba menyusun seribu satu alasan di otaknya untuk memberi pengertian bahwa tidak seharusnya ia kecewa. Dia kan tidak mengajak kencan, hanya ajakan biasa, mengapa pula ia harus bersedih? Meski akhirnya yang bisa dia bilang hanya "Mana ada orang pergi ke festival dengan adiknya…"

Oke. Memang banyak orang yang pergi ke festival dengan adiknya, tapi yang benar saja!

Sejujurnya, Naruto kecewa. Dia sudah membayangkan Hinata dengan kimono dan hiasan rambut cantik, berjalan membelah kerumunan di sisinya, terlihat anggun dan mempesona. Coba pkir, apa bagusnya Hinata ikut festival dengan Hanabi? Pasti peran Hinata dikasih yang aneh, sepanjang festival mungkin Hinata disuruh-suruh. Mending pergi dengan dia. Dia akan memanjakan Hinata sepanjang malam, janji. Kalau perlu dia akan belajar menjahit dan menjahitkan semua kostum mereka supaya Hinata tidak lelah.

Bocah sialan, Naruto memaki dalam hati. Dia kan sudah punya pacar, mengapa tidak datang dengan Konohamaru saja? Ck. Seharusnya ada peraturan tentangnya: saudara yang sudah memiliki pacar diharuskan mengikuti festival dengan pacar yang bersangkutan. Bagi saudara yang belum memiliki pacar dibebaskan untuk bergabung di festival bersama orang lain yang bukan saudaranya.

"Naruto-kun bisa pergi dengan Sakura-chan. Biar aku yang menjahit kostumnya. Youchi dan Hina-hime kan?" Hinata mencoba menyemangati "Pasti cocok sekali."

_Bukan itu masalahnya_. Naruto cemberut "Aku tidak mau."

"Kostumnya aku coba buat seindah mungkin, oke? Naruto-kun bisa kencan dengan Sakura-chan. Pasti jadi pasangan paling populer nanti. Nah, untuk urusan teknisnya serahkan saja padaku."

Naruto menggigit bibir. Dengan ekspresi Hinata yang penuh harap dan nada yang ia buat paling bersemangat, Naruto tak tega mengatakan bahwa ia 'sedikit' membenci si adik karena telah merampas sahabat baiknya. Semenjak kepulangan Hinata, mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, melakukan berbagai hal berdua. Dia sudah terbiasa bersama Hinata. Bagian dari dirinya yang egois ingin Hinata memilihnya dan meninggalkan Hanabi selama-lamanya.

Itu terlalu egois.

Ia juga tak benar-benar bisa menjelaskan posisinya. Ia tidak ingin pergi dengan Sakura, dia ingin dengan Hinata. Sesimpel itu. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi mungkin orang memang lebih memprioritaskan sahabat dibanding masalah naksir-naksiran.

"Kalau begitu," Naruto berbisik, kepalanya tertunduk "Selesai festival boleh kita bertemu?"

Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum menutup mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gosipnya mulai beredar semenjak ia dan Hinata menonton drama _White Garden_ berdua. Karena ia pernah dikabarkan berniat bunuh diri, orang-orang menjadi lebih peka dengan keberadaannya. Secara otomatis, mereka juga cepat menghubung-hubungankan dirinya dengan wanita yang, menurut mereka, 'secara naas berakhir bersama pemuda putus asa'. Ditambah fakta Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga, gosipnya membludak. Seiring perjalanan, hubungan mereka naik ke status Pemalu dan Maniak.

Dia akui, semenjak bertemu Hinata dia memang banyak tertawa. Kalau tidak tertawa, ia memberikan cengiran lebar. Minimal ia tersenyum. Sulit untuk mempertahankan ekspresi datar jika dadanya meluap dengan kebahagiaan. Mungkin dia memang maniak, tapi serius, siapa perduli? Hinata tidak perduli, jadi untuk apa dia perduli?

Selesai menonton, dia mengajak Hinata ke apartemennya. Yah, bukan mengajak, sih. Dia bilang dia akan mengantar Hinata, tapi harus singgah ke apartemen karena dia melupakan sesuatu. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba dia bilang "Kau tahu, Hinata? Kau harus ke apartemenku sekarang. Aku sudah mengecatnya untukmu."

Maniak.

Hinata suka warnanya yang cerah. Katanya terkesan segar. Dia bilang apa? Hinata pasti suka!

Bila kebahagiaan berbentuk gas, tubuhnya pasti sudah membengkak seperti balon.

Dia punya tujuannya sendiri sekarang. Hidupnya dulu seperti kaset hitam putih, sekarang ia melakukan segala sesuatu murni dengan rasa bahagia. Bukan karena ia ingin mendapat pengakuan, atau ingin memenuhi harapan dan permintaan orang-orang tertentu. Dengan Hinata, semua mengalir begitu saja. Bila sebelumnya ia merasa baru bahagia setelah mencapai hasilnya (itupun kebahagiaan yang tak bertahan lama), kini bahkan di prosesnya ia merasa hangat.

Selain bersama timnya, ia menyempatkan diri membajak waktu latihan tim delapan agar bisa selalu dekat pada Hinata. Kiba tak setuju. Naruto dianggap mengganggu keharmonisan tim delapan dengan keberadaannya yang tak diundang. Tapi prinsip yang ia anut, selama Hinata tak memusingkan maka tak apa-apa. Dia suka rasa hangat yang menjalar ketika ia bersama Hinata. Wajar kan jika ia berusaha untuk terus berada di dekatnya?

Setelah itu, ia memberanikan diri bertandang ke Kediaman Hyuuga. Yang pertama tidak mulus. Ia dilempari bakiak oleh seorang tante-tante berambut coklat. Yang kedua, dia nyaris terlibat insiden 'baku cakar' dengan Hanabi. Dua kegagalan tidak membuatnya jera. Dia tahu Hyuuga dilarang menggunakan byakugan di kediaman mereka, maka kemungkinan untuk dideteksi dengan doujutsu Hyuuga terhapus. Ia mengendap-endap di kegelapan malam, melompati dinding tinggi yang menjadi pembatas Hyuuga dan dunia luar, lalu mendarat di atap lebar.

Oke. Pelan-pelan saja. Kamar Hinata berada di bagian utara. Masalahnya, dia lupa mana utara, yang mana selatan. Lagi pula, apa petunjuk Konohamaru bisa dipercaya? Bagaimana jika kamar yang ia masuki ternyata milik Hyuuga Hiashi?

Naruto bergidik. Jangan sampai. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan selain mempercayai Konohamaru. Bertaruh sajalah.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan Kage Bunshin untuk mencari. Dia mungkin kuat dan yakin ia menang bila bertarung. Cukup bertarung tanpa embel-embelnya. Tapi yang jenis ini, yang mengandalkan kesabaran dan ketelitian, dia tidak mahir. Makanya ia tidak pernah menjalankan misi _undercover_. Menggunakan Kage Bunshin, bisa-bisa bunshinnya bertindak ceroboh dan membangunkan seluruh Hyuuga. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak datang untuk berperang.

Ia berputar di tempatnya beberapa kali, mengingat-ingat. Oya. Gerbang Hyuuga menghadap timur, berarti utara ada di sebelah kirinya. Ia berlari tanpa suara, melompat di dekat kamar yang tak jauh dari taman. Kata Konohamaru, kamar jendela kamar Hinata menghadap taman dengan kolam ikan koi. Berarti yang ini.

Ia mengetuk. Nafasnya beruap karena dingin yang menusuk. Suhu menurun. Ah. Mengapa ia harus pergi sekarang? Padahal di suhu begini ia bisa mentraktir Hinata makan soba.

Jendela membuka. Naruto mengucap syukur ia mengetuk jendela yang benar "Aku masuk, ya?"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata nampak bingung, mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa ia datang tengah malam di kediaman Hyuuga, meski ia tidak menyuarakan tanya di benaknya, hanya menggeser tubuh agar Naruto bisa melewati jendela rendah.

Naruto menutup jendela di belakangnya. Ia langsung mendudukkan diri di tatami, mendongak menatap Hinata yang menggunakan kimono "Mengapa kau belum tidur, Hinata-chan? Duduklah. Di sini, di sampingku." Ia menepuk-nepuk posisi kanan, punggunggnya bersandar pada dinding "Aku bertingkah seperti yang punya rumah, ya?"

Hinata patuh. Duduk dengan punggung yang juga bersandar "Ada yang ingin dibicarakan para tetua. Seluruh anggota souke dan beberapa bunke berkumpul. Pertemuannya baru saja selesai."

Phew. Nyaris. Dia nyaris saja masuk perangkap Hyuuga. Untung dia menunda kedatangannya satu jam.

Naruto menggeser duduknya, mencari posisi terdekat agar bahan celana orange yang ia pakai menempel pada sisi kimono Hinata. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menikmati wangi Hinata yang terbang di seluruh sudut kamar.

Untuk ukuran putri klan terpandang, kamar Hinata tergolong sederhana. Hanya satu tempat tidur kecil, meja dan kursi di sudut, lalu satu zabuton di dekatnya. Dekorasinya tidak meriah. Simpel. Satu-satunya yang membuat orang tahu kamar ini milik seorang perempuan adalah boneka beruang kecil yang duduk manis di sudut ranjang.

"Hinata-chan tidak memakai make-up?" Naruto bertanya, tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan alat pamungkas milik kaum hawa. Hanya cermin kecil, alat tulis, dan foto tim delapan yang bertengger di mejanya.

Hinata menekuk, lalu memeluk lututnya "Harus?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. Hinata-chan tidak pakai _make-up_?"

Ia menggeleng "Kalau pakai justru terlihat lucu."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, memandang Hinata lekat-lekat di kegelapan. Hinata memang tidak butuh _make-up_. Pipinya sudah merona, tidak perlu perona pipi. Bibirnya merah, pemulas bibir juga tidak berguna. Natural. "Terlihat imut. Manis." Naruto mengoreksi, terkekeh seiring sebaran rona di pipi Hinata. Benar kan? Memang tidak perlu perona "Ah. Aku datang bukan untuk ini." Ia merogoh kantongnya. Menemukan apa yang ia cari, kotak berbalut beludru ia sodorkan pada Hinata "Untukmu."

Hadiahnya terlambat tiga minggu. Tidak mengapa. Ia lebih siap sekarang. Dari pada dia memberinya kemarin-kemarin tapi ujung-ujungnya pingsan lagi. Biar lambat asal selamat.

"Ini… indah sekali." Kata Hinata, jemari menyusuri bandul biru yang memantulkan cahaya. Dia tersenyum, balik menatap Naruto dengan ketulusan "Terima kasih."

Dadanya sesak dengan rasa bangga; bahwa Hinata menyukai hadiahnya, bahwa Hinata berterima kasih padanya. _Padanya_. Ia meraih kalung itu, mengikstrusikan untuk Hinata agar berbalik. Rambut Hinata disampirkan di bahu, kalung ia pakaikan melingkari leher Hinata yang jenjang.

Ah. Memang cantik.

"Terima kasih." Hinata bilang sekali lagi "Aku suka sekali. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangguk, masih menatap Hinata lurus-lurus "Aku punya yang lain. Tidak bisa dibilang hadiah memang, Aku ingin kau memiliki ini." Ia merogoh kantongnya yang lain, mengeluarkan kunci dengan gantungan mawar putih "Kunci cadangan apartemenku. Kalau ingin datang, jangan ragu-ragu. Biarpun aku sedang jauh, masuk saja. Anggap rumahmu sendiri."

Ia akan selalu ingat saat Hinata menutup mulutnya dalam haru, terima kasih terbata-bata yang diucapkan setelahnya, dan perasaan menggelitik yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya karena ia tahu, ia telah membuka sudut paling dalam kehidupannya untuk Hinata. Sudut paling dalam untuk dapat merasa bahagia.

Ia akan menulis di buku ungu, di antara surat-surat Hinata, bahwa hari ini, untuk pertama kali ia memeluk sahabatnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata, merasakan semua lekuk-lekuknya, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Dan ia akan memberikan catatan: _lakukan sesering mungkin_. Karena jika berada di dekatnya saja membawa bahagia, maka berhasil menyentuh Hinata akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang tak kau bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Baachan memberiku misi. _S-rank_." Ia berbisik, memeluk Hinata lebih erat "Mungkin bisa lebih dari sebulan."

Elusan lembut Hinata di punggungnya membuat ia bergidik "Pulang nanti kubuatkan ramen."

"Soba."

"Oke…"

Hidungnya ia tempelkan di sisi leher Hinata, mata terpejam erat, menikmati semua dari Hyuuga-nya yang bisa ia peroleh sekarang. Sampai satu bulan ke depan mereka tidak akan bertemu "Kau akan menunggu?"

"Tentu saja."

"O-oh."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, kau memang..." Suaranya serak "...sahabat terbaikku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

Salam,

Ava : )


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari, di antara kabut pekat di otaknya, ia pernah bertanya pada Hinata mengapa ia tidak marah pernyataan cintanya tak dibalas. Setelah bertanya, dia langsung merasa jahat. Ia tidak pernah membalas pernyataan Hinata, menggantung gadis yang selama ini begitu baik padanya dengan harapan sia-sia. Lalu, Ia sadar ia manusia paling bodoh se-jagad raya. Ia tak membalas dan kini dengan lancangnya ia bertanya tanpa beban, seolah-olah perasaan Hinata tak berarti apa-apa. Ia minta maaf dengan kikuk. Ketakutan merayapinya kalau-kalau Hinata memutuskan dia bajingan yang tak pantas mendapatkan waktunya yang berharga.

Tapi Hinata adalah Hinata. Hyuuga-nya yang tak pernah membenci. Gadis itu menutup buku yang ia baca, bibirnya melengkung dengan pengertian. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi di memorinya, Hinata terlihat bercahaya saat itu. Mungkin karena Hinata mengenalkannya pada konsep baru yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumya. Konsep yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan, karena baginya, apa yang ia tuju maka harus ia capai. Ia tak mengenal kata merelakan. Hinata menambah satu lagi alasan bagi Naruto untuk menyayanginya hari itu.

Dia bilang, dalam suara lembutnya yang bervolume rendah, Naruto sudah membalas penyataannya sejak lama. Balasan tidak perlu melalui kata. Cukup dengan Naruto yang terus mengejar Sakura, ia paham tidak ada kesempatan baginya. Naruto terus bergerak, maka ia pun harus melangkah ke depan. Ia bahagia bila Naruto bahagia. Naruto dan Sakura selalu terselip di tiap do'anya. Ia harap datang hari di mana ia berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang menggendong Uzumaki kecil. Mungkin ia juga sedang berbelanja bersama lelaki yang telah menjadi suaminya, lalu berempat mereka akan menghabiskan siang menyantap makanan di Ichiraku sambil bercerita tentang masa lalu.

Semakin Hinata bertutur, semakin Naruto merasa jauh. Masa depan dalam kepala Hinata berbeda dengan yang tergambar di kepalanya. Ia bukan tipe yang mau repot-repot dengan hal-hal seperti masa depan, namun deskprisi Hinata berbelanja dengan lelaki yang bukan dirinya tidak termasuk dalam apa yang ia anggap masa depan. Dirinya menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita yang bukan Hinata juga tidak terdengar pas. Satu hal yang pasti, kebaikan hati Hinata tak pernah gagal menyentuhnya. _Cinta tak harus memiliki_, klise, namun tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Hinata melihatnya sebagai sahabat yang selalu ia dukung.

Ia pulang dari misinya membawa banyak uang, menghabiskan sebagian besar untuk membeli kimono mahal dari Kumogakure yang terkenal dengan kualitas kimono buatannya. Ada bagian dari hatinya yang tak ingin kalah dari teman se-tim Hinata. Mereka pernah membelikannya kimono, Naruto akan membelikan yang lebih baik, yang lebih mahal agar Hinata hanya melirik pemberiannya.

Ia bersiul-siul membuka pintu apartemen. Dia harus membersihkan diri sebelum bertemu Hinata. Lagi pula, ia ingin membungkus hadiahnya dengan kertas kado supaya lebih menarik.

Dia mengerjap, melangkah dengan hati-hati. Akhir-akhir ini apartemennya memang sering ia bersihkan, karena ia ingin Hinata melihat sisinya yang rapih. Tetapi, kerapihan yang membentang di hadapannya tidak sama. Bukan seperti hasil kerja mekanis yang lahir dari tangannya. Kerapihan ini menguarkan sesuatu yang membuat orang langsung tahu siapapun yang membersihkan pastilah tipe yang penuh cinta. Atau mungkin dia berlebihan menjelaskan karena ia tahu dengan pasti siapa yang membersihkan apartemennya secara rutin selama ia pergi.

Sepreinya sudah diganti. Vas kosong di dekat tempat tidur kini menampung tangkai-tangkai lily putih. Naruto merebahkan tubuh. Bau detergent. Astaga, jangan-jangan Hinata mencuci semua sepreinya. Dia kembali bangun, mengecek lemarinya yang mengkilat, bebas dari debu. Bau detergent langsung menguar. Ia menggeleng, tertawa mendapati barisan baju dan seprei tak bernoda. _Ada-ada saja, Hinata._

Lalu ia mencium bau lain. Makanan. Satu panci soba yang masih mengepul. Berarti Hinata baru meninggalkan apartemennya. Ia menepati janji. Naruto senang. Hinata tidak melupakannya. Meski demikian, pikirnya sambil mengunyah banyak-banyak, dia jauh lebih senang jika mereka memasak dan makan bersama. Dia tidak bisa memasak, tapi Hinata bisa menyuruh-nyuruhnya memotong bawang atau mengaduk apapun yang bisa diaduk. Ia berhenti mengunyah. Bodohnya. Kan dia bisa memanggil Hinata untuk makan bersama.

Selesai mandi, ia menuju _training ground_ tim delapan. Cengirannya mengembang. Ia melambai semangat, meneriakkan nama Hinata sekeras-kerasnya. Hyuuga itu memberikan lambaian tenang, tersenyum anggun. Dia membenarkan kerutan-kerutan di jaketnya, berdiri menunggu Naruto dengan sabar.

"Hinata-chan! Aku rindu sekali." Katanya, duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Hinata "Kau rindu padaku?"

Ia mengangguk, ikut duduk bersama Naruto "Bagaimana misinya?"

Ah, dia belum membungkus kadonya "Kumogakure berubah drastis sekarang. Banyak gedung-gedung baru. Biarpun dibilang _S-rank_, misinya tidak terlalu susah." Ia mengangkat bahu "Tapi aku dibayar banyak. Keren kan? Kau mau apa, Hinata-chan? Uangku sedang banyak-banyaknya."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata bilang, nadanya seperti seorang ibu yang menceramahi putranya yang nakal "Lebih baik ditabung saja. Mungkin bisa dipakai nanti."

"Aww. Kau pengertian sekali, Hinata-chan." Naruto meletakkan tangannya di depan dada "Tapi aku tidak butuh banyak uang jadi, yah… eh. Di mana Shino dan Kiba?"

Seharusnya dia curiga ada sesuatu waktu itu. Shino dan Kiba menjalankan misi tanpa Hinata. Tim delapan selalu solid, jika salah satu hilang, ada penjelasan panjang di baliknya. Tapi ia malah menarik Hinata ke apartemennya, menikmati satu panci soba bersama tanpa mempertanyakan mengapa Hinata tidak bergabung menjalankan misi. Dia dibutakan rasa bahagia bahwa ia pulang pada Hinata. Mungkin ia sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri, tapi ia senang memikirkan bahwa Hinata sengaja menolak misi, sengaja menolak Shino dan Kiba, agar ia bisa menepati janji untuk menunggu Naruto kembali.

Dia memberikan kimono keesokan harinya. Kimono itu dipakai Hinata saat festival. Naruto melihat dari jauh. Rambut Hinata tergerai dengan hiasan sewarna emas. Cantik. Ia berperan sebagai seorang putri sedangkan Hanabi memakai seragam tradisional prajurit kerajaan. Untuk kali ini, ia sedikit menurunkan kadar kebenciannya pada Hanabi. Ia yakin bocah itu yang memilih peran untuk mereka berdua. Hinata memang terlahir untuk memerankan putri bersuara lembut.

Dia datang sendiri, menggunakan kostum Youchi, duduk di atas atap memandangi Hinata. Hinata memakai waktu sebulan untuk menjahit kostum Youchi dan Hina-hime. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata benar-benar melakukannya. Ia pikir itu hanya diucapkan sambil lalu. Hinata memintanya untuk menikmati festival, datang bersama Sakura untuk menghabiskan malam.

Saat mereka bertemu lagi sesudah festival, seperti dugaannya, Hinata menanyakan keberadaan Sakura. Mereka berdiri di bawah barisan lentera. Tak jauh dari mereka, api unggun besar mencoba bertahan dengan cahayanya yang meredup. Malam mulai sepi. Pengunjung festival meninggalkan lapangan luas sambil tertawa-tawa. Hanya kumpulan muda-mudi yang masih setia mengobrol di sudut-sudut.

Naruto membenarkan ikat yang melilit yukata hitam. Topengnya ia letakkan di atas kepala agar dapat memandang Hinata lebih jelas "Aku datang sendiri. Kau bilang kita boleh bertemu sesudah festival kan? Nah…" ia menjulurkan tangannya, telapak terbuka "Aku sudah berkostum Youichi, kostummu tidak jauh dari Hina-hime. Aku memandangi orang-orang menari berpasang-pasangan mengelilingi api unggun dari tadi. Aku belum pernah melakukannya. Mau menari denganku?"

"Aku tidak pandai menari," Hinata bilang. Wajahnya merona di keremangan, meski ia tidak menolak ajakan Naruto. Tangannya yang mungil disambut uluran lelaki itu "Mohon bantuannya."

"Jangan formal begitu. Kan sudah kubilang ini pertama kali bagiku."

Angin dingin yang berhembus sedikit terampuni dengan hangat tubuh Hinata. Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggul gadis Hyuuga, tangan yang lain beristirahat di punggungnya. Hinata sempat bingung harus meletakkan tangannya di mana. Naruto menuntun untuk meletakkan jari-jari Hinata di dada dan bahunya. Ia sempat merasa bangga karena sedikit banyak memimpin tarian kikuk mereka.

Mereka bergerak dalam gerakan-gerakan lambat. Kadang ia menginjak kaki Hinata, terkadang Hinata yang menginjak kakinya. Seringnya mereka tertawa, larut dalam pembicaraan tak terarah. Beragam topik mereka bahas, mulai dari varian ramen paling enak hingga ambisi menjadi hokage.

Di situ Naruto sempat menyadari satu hal, tapi pikirannya teralihkan alunan seruling dan tabuhan gendang dari para pemusik yang tadinya beristirahat. Ia dan Hinata sama-sama menoleh. Hinata memberikan senyum malu-malu, Naruto memamerkan barisan giginya. Tarian mereka tak berhenti. Para pemusik membalas dengan tabuhan yang lebih keras, kepala bergoyang mengikuti bunyi pukulan.

Mungkin mereka kasihan melihat dua anak manusia yang menari berdua dalam sepi seperti orang linglung. Atau, seperti yang Naruto bisikkan pada Hinata, tarian mereka cukup keren. Muda-mudi yang menikmati sudut perlahan bergabung dengan tarian mereka sendiri, kembali memeriahkan lapangan yang seharusnya tidur.

Hinata memang banyak tersenyum, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat Hinata begitu banyak tertawa seperti malam itu. Ia mengangkat lengannya, membiarkan Hinata berputar seperti ballerina, lalu kembali memeluk tubuhnya yang rapuh. Ia juga pasti banyak tertawa, karena ia ingat air matanya sempat mengalir dan bukan karena sedih.

"Katanya tidak pandai menari." Naruto iseng, menyentak agar Hinata semakin menempel di dadanya "Ternyata bisa berputar se-indah tadi."

Hinata menggeleng, mengikuti irama Naruto yang memimpin tarian mereka "Oya? Aku pikir aku berputar seperti gasing."

"Seperti peri."

"Peri berputar?"

"Hinata-chan, kau kan peri. Kalau kau berputar berarti peri memang berputar!"

Ia pernah bilang bahwa tidak mengapa ia mati tenggelam karena luapan bahagia. Kenyataannya, ia tidak punya pilihan. Ia pasti sudah tenggelam, sudah mati sejak lama, dan dikirim ke suatu tempat di mana ia mengenal Hinata. Ia yakin manusia hidup tidak bisa menikmati kebahagiaan sebanyak yang ia rasakan. Kebahagiaan selalu berbatas dan Hinata, sumber kebahagiaannya, tak mengenal batas untuk menghujaninya dengan perasaan yang memabukkan.

Hinata. Hinata-nya. Ia suka bunyi bila nama Hinata ditambahkan penekanan bahwa gadis itu miliknya. Hinata-nya.

Dari pada 'Hinata sahabatnya' ia lebih suka bunyi 'Hinata-nya'.

Mereka menari hingga larut, hingga api unggun kehilangan kayu bakar untuk menghidupinya. Kepulangan mereka tertahan rombongan muda-mudi yang mengajak mengobrol. Mereka datang dengan pacarnya masing-masing, mengira ia dan Hinata juga memiliki hubungan khusus. Dia memberikan jawaban ambigu. Tidak mengiyakan, tidak juga membantah. Ia agak kecewa ketika Hinata mengatakan dengan mantap status mereka hanya teman.

Mereka banyak mendapat kenalan baru. Sebagian besar adalah orang yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, padahal Konoha tidak sebesar itu. Rupanya ia dan Hinata cukup populer, karena banyak dari kenalan barunya yang mengaku sering mendengar orang-orang membicarakan 'Naruta'. Saking seringnya mereka disebut berdua dalam satu kalimat, nama mereka dibuat menjadi satu kesatuan. Ia akui kekecawaannya terhapus dan diganti kepuasaan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan mendengar ini.

Saat ia mengantarkan Hinata pulang satu jam kemudian, toko-toko yang mereka lewati telah menutup. Ia membawa keluar anak gadis orang sampai larut malam. Terserah orang mau bilang apa. Pengakuan keduanya, kepuasaan yang ia rasakan bertumpuk dengan kebanggaan bahwa ialah yang membawa lari Hinata malam-malam. Secara teknis, Hanabi yang membawa Hinata keluar dari kastilnya, tetapi keputusan apakah Hinata akan pulang jam berapa, atau bahkan jika Hinata tidak kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga sekali pun berada di tangannya.

Dia benar-benar mulai terdengar seperti maniak.

"Kau rindu padaku?" Naruto bertanya. Tangannya menggandeng Hinata. Sepanjang malam mereka sering bersentuhan. Menyenangkan, menyenangkan.

Pandangan Hinata yang mengarah untuk bintang-bintang berputar pada Naruto. Ia tersenyum, sedikit menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan sama untuk ke sekian kalinya hari itu "Kau sudah menanyakannya, Naruto-kun."

"Aku tahu, aku bertanya lagi."

"Aa…"

"Kau rindu padaku?" Tanyanya penuh harap, seolah ia baru pertama kali menata kata-katanya.

Hinata mengangkat bahu, senyumnya belum pudar "Entahlah."

"Hinata-chaaaaaann. Kau tidak merindukanku? Padahal aku rindu padamu."

Hinata tertawa, matanya bersinar dengan sikapnya yang main-main "Tadinya rindu. Sekarang tidak lagi."

Naruto cemberut "Hinata-chaaaaan. Ayolah. Bilang, bilang, bilang. Bilang 'Aku juga rindu padamu, Naruto-kun."

Hinata menggeleng, melanjutkan permainan mereka di antara sepi jalanan Konoha "Tidak mau. Kan sudah kubilang tadi."

"Aku mau dengar lagi."

Wanita itu menghela nafas, mengaku kalah di permainannya sendiri. Hinata tersenyum. Seharusnya ia tidak usah mendeskripsikan Hinata tersenyum. Hinata memang selalu tersenyum. Dulu ia sempat berpikir apa pipi orang yang terlalu banyak tersenyum tidak sakit? Ia banyak nyengir, tapi seimbang dengan tampang datar. Sekarang, setelah dirinya sendiri banyak berputar pada tertawa, tersenyum, dan cengiran, ia tahu jawabannya tidak. Malah menyenangkan bisa melakukannya bersama orang yang kita sayangi.

"Naruto-kun, aku…." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya, membawa tubuh Naruto lebih condong agar bisa mendengar kalimat-kalimatnya "Aku rindu padamu."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Dari eskpresinya ia terlihat tidak percaya "A-aku rindu padamu."

"Apaaaa?"

Pipi Hinata menggembung "Aku rindu padamu, Naruto-kun. Kau kan sahabatku."

Seketika Naruto diliputi rasa syukur. Kali ini, ia yang tertawa. Hinata diam, wajahnya memerah dengan rasa malu. Ya, begini. Rasa ini yang ia suka tiap Hinata mengatakan ia merindukannya. Seolah semua beban di pundaknya lepas. Seolah semua tujuan di hidupnya telah tercapai.

Ia masih terus menggoda Hinata ketika mereka sampai di gerbang Hyuuga. Meski malam telah larut, suara-suara menggema di balik dinding tinggi. Hyuuga belum tertidur.

"Apa Hyuuga memang sering tidur larut malam? Waktu aku datang sebulan lalu juga baru selesai pertemuan dengan tetua kan?"

Mereka berdiri, menunggu gerbang di buka para penjaga. Hinata memasukkan tangan ke dalam lengan kimononya "Tidak juga. Memang sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Untunglah kau bisa ikut festival. Kalau tidak aku pasti bosan sekali."

Sebuah anggukan "Hanabi-chan yang melobi Ayah. Jika tidak, mungkin kami juga tidak bisa mengikuti festival."

"Ohh." _Bocah tengik itu ternyata berguna juga_ "Mengapa sampai malam begini kediaman Klan Hyuuga masih ramai? Apa ada pesta di waktu dekat?"

Dia menggosok-gosokan tangannya, nyengir, memberikan sinyal bahwa dia akan pergi ke pesta apapun yang Hyuuga adakan berdua dengan Hinata. Dia berharap Hinata kembali tertawa, menggeleng, lalu berkomentar dengan suaranya yang lembut. Setelahnya mereka akan membangun janji lain untuk pergi ke pesta bersama. Dia mungkin akan mengambil misi lagi untuk memberikan Hinata kimono baru. Dia ingin para Hyuuga melihat bahwa ia juga bisa menghidupi Hinata. Dia bisa membahagiakan Hinata jika dia mau.

Tapi Hinata tidak tertawa. Dia memberikan sesuatu yang khas Hinata, sebuah senyum malu-malu yang membuat sekujur tubuh Naruto tergelitik. Naruto membalas dengan senyum bercahaya, memancarkan semua bahagia dalam dirinya. Mulai sekarang, dia secara resmi menyebut ini 'efek Hinata'. Apapun yang gadis itu lakukan memercik kehangatan dalam dirinya. Mungkin karena Hinata berarti tempat yang hangat.

Wajah Hinata memerah, sekilas pandangannya turun ke tanah, menyembunyikan lengkungan bibirnya yang indah. Dia memainkan ujung telunjuk. Naruto mencondongkan tubuh, ingin mendengar lebih jelas kalimat Hinata. Senyumnya sendiri belum pudar.

"Hyuuga akhir-akhir ini sibuk karena akan diadakan pernikahan. Sibuk sekali."

"Oya?" Alis Naruto naik, semangat. Hinata membalasnya dengan raut yang tak kalah semangat "Pantas kau tidak ikut misi tim delapan. Sepertinya yang menikah orang hebat." Dia berpikir beberapa detik "Jangan bilang yang menikah Hanabi dan Konohamaru."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Mereka berbicara dengan komikal. Tangan bergerak-gerak mempergakan kehebohan di balik dinding Hyuuga. Semangat Naruto kian menjadi. Dia ingin sekali melihat bagaimana ritual pernikahan Hyuuga. Apakah lelaki yang ingin melamar wanita Hyuuga harus kaya? Apakah dia harus shinobi yang sangat kuat? Apakah dia juga harus berasal dari garis klan terpandang? Pertanyaan terbesar, mengapa dia langsung mengasumsikan yang menikah adalah wanita Hyuuga dan lelaki non-Hyuuga? Kan bisa saja sesama Hyuuga yang menikah.

Cengiran Naruto melebar, ia mengusap tengkuknya. Dia agak malu menanyakan ini, tapi dia ingin sekali datang sebagai pasangan Hinata "Apa aku juga diundang?"

Hinata menepuk tangan sekali, mengangguk kuat-kuat "Tentu saja, Naruto-kun."

"Apa… kita bisa datang bersama? Ehm… Maksudku…"

Hinata diam beberapa saat, perlahan wajahnya memerah. Dia menunduk lagi. Meski wajahnya tak terlihat, kebahagiaan seolah memancar dari pori-porinya, membawa rasa yang sama pada Naruto. Ia berbisik lambat-lambat. Malu, seperti gadis remaja yang akan menyatakan cinta.

Naruto seolah melayang. Oh. Efek Hinata.

"Naruto-kun…" ia berbisik, senyumnya tak pudar "Hyuuga yang akan menikah itu…_ aku_."

Dan langsung jatuh lagi ke bumi.

Naruto sontak menjauhkan tubuh, ekspresi bahagianya berubah bingung "Apa?"

Senyum Hinata, perlahan namun pasti, kian mengembang "Aku akan menikah."

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

"Kau?"

Anggukan bahagia.

Naruto menggeleng "Kau tidak menikah." Dia bilang, masih terlihat bingung dan hilang "Kau tidak menikah."

Ia berharap tidak mendengar kalimat Hinata selanjutnya. Mungkin seharusnya ia menulikan telinganya di misi kemarin. Atau dia bisa pulang dengan luka parah, menggelepar di ranjang rumah sakit. Hinata tidak akan membicarakan hal bodoh ini. Hinata hanya akan datang menjenguknya, berbicara dengannya, peduli padanya. Hanya padanya. Tapi ia bisa mendengar kalimat itu. Jelas, sejelas aliran air di sungai Konoha. Dingin dan menusuk. Kalimat yang tidak lagi membuatnya bisa hidup dalam penyangkalan. Menyangkal bahwa Hinata akan pergi, membangun keluarga, tersenyum dengan laki-laki yang bukan dirinya.

"A-aku tahu ini mengejutkan." Suara Hinata menusuk sampai ke inti sum-sum tulang belakangnya "Aku dan Gaara-kun memang belum lama dekat. Tapi semua berjalan begitu saja."

Tubuhnya seperti disiram air es. Dia kedinginan, tangannya bergetar hebat, bahkan hatinya tak lagi merasa hangat. Ia mundur saat Hinata mencoba mendekatinya, wajah terpatri dengan kekhawatiran. Ia tidak mau Hinata membuatnya menjadi lebih nyata. Sudah cukup. Mungkin bila semua hanya sampai di tahap ini, ia bisa menutup mata, memulai mantranya, dan saat matanya membuka, ia dan Hinata sedang melakukan tarian lain di halaman Klan Hyuuga.

Tapi matanya terus membuka, dinginnya terus menusuk. Nama itu telah disebut.

_Gaara._

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata memanggil, sedih dan khawatir "Naruto-kun."

Naruto meremas dadanya, mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu. Ia menatap Hinata lurus-lurus, memamerkan garis-garis yang pucat dan putus asa "Mengapa kau harus menikah? Kalau kau tidak menikah, aku juga tidak akan menikah!"

Bendungannya pecah. Ia jatuh ke tanah, menangis. Ya Tuhan. Dia menangis mendengar kabar sahabatnya akan menikah. Seberapa pun ia mencoba bilang bahwa tangisannya bahagia, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak menangis karena bahagia, ia menangis dengan emosi yang sudah terlalu lama ia simpan. Dia kecewa, meski ia tidak tahu apakah ia punya hak untuk kecewa. Dia marah, meskipun ia juga tak tahu pada siapa dia marah. Dan kesedihannya yang tak tertahan. Untuk yang itu, ia tahu seharusnya ia bahagia. Seorang sahabat harus bahagia bila sahabatnya menemukan seseorang untuk dicintai. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Hinata ikut berjongkok, tangan mungil mengelus bahu Naruto. Suaranya yang lembut dan tenang kini dikuasai nada-nada sedih. Elusan yang seharusnya menenangkan, bagi Naruto menyakitkan. Di pikirannya hanya tergambar bahwa Hinata tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Hinata telah menemukan laki-laki lain untuk ia pedulikan.

Gaara juga sahabatnya. Dua sahabatnya menikah. Ia seharusnya bahagia. Ia seharusnya bahagia!

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dia membenci Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

NaruHinaGaa. Ahahaha. Atokah GaaHinaNaru? xD

Salam,

Ava : )


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dulu, ia pernah berada di posisi sama.

Dia menyukai Sakura, tetapi Sakura terobsesi pada Sasuke. Di waktu itu, Sasuke masih menjadi saingan sekaligus musuhnya yang paling terkutuk. Rasa suka Sakura yang tidak ditujukan padanya tak menambah efek apa-apa pada permusuhannya dengan Sasuke. Permusuhan mereka murni berdasar kebencian, bukan atas rasa suka seorang remaja putri. Pada akhirnya, ia dan Sasuke justru berteman baik. Dia menganggap Sasuke saudaranya sendiri, membantu Sakura memulangkan Sasuke, meskipun ternyata Sasuke kini lebih memilih menjadi pengembara dan tak berniat berdiam di Konoha.

Dia menyukai Hinata. Tentu saja dia suka pada Hinata. Hinata sahabatnya yang paling berharga. Siapa yang tidak suka pada sahabat sendiri? Hinata jelas suka padanya, karena Hinata juga menganggapnya sahabat. Hinata menyukai Gaara. Gaara juga sahabatnya dan bukan seperti kasus Sasuke yang merupakan musuh. Bila memang alurnya tepat, ia dan Gaara bisa berteman baik. Malah pertemanan mereka mungkin bisa lebih erat daripada pertemanannya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke memulai dari seorang musuh, Gaara memulai dari seorang sahabat. Hubungan mereka seharusnya semakin membaik.

Tapi alurnya tidak tepat.

Dia semakin terpuruk begitu orang-orang tak lagi membicarakannya dengan Hinata. Di pertokoan, di akademi, bahkan di kantor Hokage, warga Konoha sibuk memasang-masangkan nama Hinata dan Gaara. 'Gaata' begini, 'Gaata' begitu. Dia ingin tertawa. Masih lebih bagus 'Naruta'.

Dia menjadi sering membanding-bandingkan kehidupan dan dirinya dengan Gaara. Betapa semuanya tidak adil. Dia bercita-cita menjadi Kage bahkan sejak Gaara masih membunuh warga desanya, tapi apa? Ujung-ujungnya di angkatan mereka justru Gaara yang menjadi Kage. Dia menyukai Hinata. Dia yang pertama menyukai Hinata, bahkan sejak Gaara belum mengenal gadisnya. Coret. Dia mengenal Hinata bahkan sejak Gaara masih rakun bodoh yang berkeliling menghancurkan orang dengan pasirnya, tapi apa? Gaara juga yang akan menikah dengan Hinata. Brengsek.

Dia mungkin bisa memaafkan Gaara jika si laknat itu cepat-cepat mengembalikan Hinata padanya. Hinata adalah segala baginya. Ia tidak lagi butuh titel Hokage. Mereka bisa mengusirnya dari Konoha atau bahkan dari seluruh Kuni no Sato. Biarkan ia hidup di tengah hutan di dalam sebuah gubuk kecil, tidak masalah. Asalkan Hinata berada di sisinya, dia mau melalui apa saja.

Dia tidak lagi bisa menahan diri saat rookie 12 berkumpul menyantap yakiniku, berbicara keras-keras tentang hubungan romantis pewaris klan besar dengan seorang Kazekage, tentang beruntungnya Hinata yang akan segera menikah dengan laki-laki paling sukses seumur mereka.

"Gaara tidak pantas mendapatkan seorang istri."

_Gaara tidak pantas mendapatkan Hinata._

Seketika restoran itu sunyi. Naruto mengunyah yakiniku, menelan banyak-banyak, acuh tak acuh pada tatapan sahabat-sahabatnya yang tak percaya. Naruto, si ninja menyebalkan yang menempel persaudaraan dan persahabatan besar-besar di jidatnya kini sedang memaki sahabatnya sendiri. Naruto, manusia yang dapat bahagia hanya dari kebahagiaan orang lain sekarang malah mengutuki moment bahagia dua sahabatnya sekaligus.

Ia tak mau mengembalikan tatapan Hinata. Dia tahu Hinata bersedih, tetapi di pikirannya, ia yakin Hinata telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar di kehidupannya. Hinata hanya gadis polos nan lugu yang selalu mencari sisi baik dari setiap orang. Dia pasti menganggap Gaara juga memiliki sisi manusia. Padahal, dibandingkan Gaara, masih lebih baik Naruto. Dia bisa membahagiakan Hinata. Gaara tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan dia.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam canggung sampai Sai mengeluarkan komentar vulgar yang ramai-ramai ditangkap anggota rookie 12, lega menemukan jalan keluar dari diam yang menyesakkan. Mereka melanjutkan semua sewajar mungkin, seolah Naruto tidak pernah mengeluarkan komentar negatif tentang sahabatnya. Restaurant kayu bertatami itu sibuk dengan hilir mudik pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan dan rookie 12 yang mencoba sebisa mungkin menekan aura gelap Naruto dan redup mata Hinata.

Mudah saja bagi lidahnya untuk berbohong, mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa tangisannya di malam itu karena bahagia. Hinata tidak percaya, namun tak pernah membicarakan perihal tangisannya semenjak itu. Mudah saja lidahnya berbohong, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Dia tidak bahagia.

Hinata duduk di pojok, di kelilingi para wanita yang bersemangat. Mereka tadinya berbicara tentang persiapa pernikahan Hinata. Bahwa rambut Hinata harus dipakaikan hiasan yang begini, kimononya harus sewarna itu, make up-nya mesti yang bagaimana. Naruto mendengar semua, karena seberapapun ia ingin menghapusnya, ia tidak bisa. Dia selalu menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Setiap nama Hinata disebut, sekecil apapun, telinganya selalu bisa mendengar hembusan nama Hinata. Kini, para wanita membicarakan hal lain yang tak penting, menjaga topik tetap netral. Mereka menempatkan Hinata paling belakang, menutupinya dari pandangan Naruto di balik tubuh mereka. Dia kesal karena ia merasa mereka sengaja menyembunyikan Hinata.

Dia tak bisa lagi makan. Sumpitnya menekan dasar piring, menerima banyak tenaga dan getaran tangannya yang mencoba menahan emosi. Dia tidak suka memikirkan bahwa Hinata menyongsong pernikahannya dengan bahagia. Tidak, tidak begitu. Hyuuga adalah klan yang terkenal kolot. Bisa jadi Hinata dijodohkan dengan Gaara. Hinata adalah gadis baik hati yang akan berusaha menyenangkan semua orang. Mungkin dia hanya berpura-pura bahagia agar semua anggota klan dan manusia-manusia bodoh dari Suna tak 'bersedih'. Bibir Naruto menipis. Sayang Hinata lupa mempertimbangkan perasaan Naruto. Atau mungkin Gaara mencoba memanfaatkan Hinata untuk kepentingan politik. Ia mengancam Hinata sehingga gadis Hyuuga itu tak membuka mulut. Ada banyak alasan, tapi tak mungkin Hinata mencintai Gaara. Tak mungkin. Naruto tak mau menerima alasan semacam itu.

Piringnya pecah. Ia menekan sumpitnya terlalu kuat. Restaurant kembali jatuh dalam diam, semua mata kembali pada tubuhnya yang berubah kaku. Ia menunduk, tak bereaksi apa-apa. Tak berapa lama, tubuhnya bergetar. Mungkin dia sudah gila. Otaknya akhirnya rusak setelah rasa sakit berkepanjangan. Dia tertawa. Tawa keras yang terdengar maniak. Pandangannya yang lama tak tertuju pada Hinata, kini menyerang gadis itu, menatap Hyuuga-nya yang pilu dan diliputi ketakutan.

Dia terus tertawa, membiarkan saja kawan-kawannya yang tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia masih menatap Hinata, berdiri, menipis entah-tangan-siapa yang berusaha menahannya. '_Aku menunggumu_', dia bilang tanpa suara, kaki membawa ke luar restaurant.

Gaduh kembali pecah saat ia resmi keluar. Suara-suara sopran dan bass menyatu dalam nada-nada tak terarah. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, menunggu di depan restaurant dengan sabar. Bila ada yang bertanya padanya apa yang sudah ia lakukan, ia tidak akan bisa menjawab. Dia seperti seseorang yang menonton tayangan TV, hanya bisa menyaksikan seorang ninja berambut kuning mendengki pada sahabat lelakinya tanpa bisa berbuat sesuatu pun. Ia terus menonton saat ninja itu akhirnya tertawa, melangkah keluar tanpa alasan jelas. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan dan apa yang lakukan. Tubuh ini bukan lagi miliknya. Tubuh ini bergerak atas kendali Hinata. Semua atas dasar pikiran tentang Hinata.

Dia menunggu, tapi Hinata tak pernah datang. Dia merengut. Yang datang justru teman-teman lelakinya dari rookie 12, memasang wajah prihatin versi masing-masing. Tak ada kunoichi. Mereka pasti sepakat menyuruh Hinata pulang bersama para wanita dan yang pria meladeni dirinya. Kadang-kadang ia sangat tidak menyukai rookie 12.

"Aa." Shikamaru memulai, tampangnya tetap bosan, tetapi ada sentuhan ketidaknyamanan di sana "Kau baik-baik saja?"

_Basa-basi._

Naruto tertawa mengejek, tak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dan memilih bergerak menjauh. Para shinobi mengikuti di sampingnya dengan langkah-langkah teratur "Mana Hinata?" dia bertanya, mencoba mendekatkan dirinya dan Hinata meski hanya dalam perbincangan tanpa makna.

"Hinata-san sakit." Lee bersuara "Wajahnya pucat sekali. Sakura-chan, Ino-san, dan Tenten mengantar pulang."

_Mungkin Hinata sakit karena dia_. Naruto merasa bersalah, namun ada juga sisi dari dirinya yang senang ia memiliki efek pada Hinata. Ia senang dengan pikiran bahwa Hinata mengkhawatirkannya, menginginkan 'restu'nya sampai-sampai fisiknya melemah. Bahwa hidup Hinata bukan hanya tentang Gaara. Masih ada Naruto di suatu sudut.

"Hinata-chan mau menemuimu, kami yang menyuruhnya pulang." Kata Kiba, jelas mencoba membela teman satu tim "Hinata-chan akhir-akhir ini memang kurang sehat."

Naruto mendengus keras "Hinata-chan? Sejak kapan kau panggil 'Hinata-chan'?"

"Naruto." Nadanya lelah "Aku memanggilnya begitu sejak kau bahkan belum mengenalnya. Kalau ada yang bisa melontarkan pertanyaan itu, orangnya adalah aku."

Naruto tidak lagi mendengar. Dia tidak mau mendengar kawan-kawannya yang berbisik tentang keadaannya yang 'semakin parah' atau suara-suara pejalan kaki yang menunjuk padanya, berkomentar tentang malangnya nasib pemuda yang dicampakkan. Dia tidak butuh belas kasihan apa lagi perlakuan seolah-olah dia bisa kehilangan kewarasannya sewaktu-waktu. Kalau pun mereka memang perhatian padanya, mengapa mereka tidak membunuh Gaara saja lalu mengembalikan Hinata padanya? Mengapa mereka masih mengelu-elukan hubungan bodoh jinchuriki gagal dengan gadis yang jadi miliknya?

Semuanya omong kosong.

Pada akhirnya, dengan berat tumpukan perasaan suci dan kotor di hati, ia berteriak-teriak di depan gerbang Hyuuga seperti orang kesetanan. Ia mempertanyakan arti persahabatan mereka pada Hinata, mempertanyakan apa bagusnya Gaara dibandingkan dirinya, lalu mengumbar janji-janji yang bahkan ia sendiri tak mengerti. Penjaga-penjaga dari bunke ramai-ramai menjegalnya, mengusir dengan nada-nada kasar. Ia membalas jauh lebih kasar. Toh tak ada artinya lagi dia tertawa-tawa. Hidupnya sudah tak berwarna.

Hiashi datang dengan ekspresi minim, menyuruh anggota klannya melepas cengkeraman di jaketnya. Naruto mendengus, melanjutkan lagi teriakannya yang ditatap datar Kepala Hyuuga.

Tenggorokannya sakit, kepalanya seperti dipukul palu godam. Matahari yang meninggi tak memberi ampun untuk panas di tubuhnya. Tapi saat Hinata keluar, menggunakan kimononya yang biru pucat dengan raut sedih tak berujung, Naruto tahu ia tidak bisa berhenti berteriak sekarang. Biarlah anggota-anggota klan Hyuuga menganggap ia gila. Hinata-nya ada di sini sekarang. Hinata yang paham padanya. Hinata yang mengerti dirinya. Hinata yang sayang pada Naruto. Bila ia bertanya, lalu menjelaskan, Hinata pasti kembali lagi padanya. Tak ada yang lebih Hinata cintai dibandingkan ia, Naruto yakin itu. Dan harus begitu! Hinata harus mencintainya!

Naruto mendekat, menatap penuh damba pada Hinata yang berdiri tak bergerak di lantai kayu milik klan besarnya. Ia membuka mulut, sedikit mengecap pasir "Pilih aku saja. Aku sahabatmu. Aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Apa lebihnya Gaara dibandingkan aku?"

Yang membalasnya bukan belaian lembut kalimat Hinata, melainkan tawa melingking tinggi yang terdengar kejam. Tawa Hanabi memantul pada dinding-dinding, ditutup dengan kekehan kepuasan, seperti seseorang yang berhasil mendapatkan pembalasan dendam terbaik. Ia berbalik, menyenandungkan lagu-lagu pernikahan di antara jejaknya memasuki gedung besar Hyuuga. Puas dan angkuh.

Sudah _final_. Bukan hanya Gaara, tak bisa Naruto katakan betapa ia membenci setiap orang yang menghalanginya dari Hinata. Hanya dapat waktu yang sempit, ia telah memfamiliarkan dirinya dengan rasa yang dalam mimpinya sekalipun tak pernah ia bayangkan akan ia miliki. Mungkin kebencian sekarang juga menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Mungkin ini harga yang harus ia bayar. Ia bahagia dengan menyayangi dan mencintai Hinata, maka di sisi lain secara otomatis ia membenci orang yang ingin memisahkan mereka. Apa Hinata juga membenci perempuan di sekitar Naruto? Ia akan sangat bersyukur jika memang demikian. Paling tidak ia bisa mengkhayalkannya.

Ia mendekat lagi, mendesak jawaban pada Hinata. Menuntut agar Hinata tak hanya diam menyaksikan hatinya yang berdarah-darah. Gumpulan daging ini bukan hanya miliknya, ini juga milik Hinata. Seharusnya gadis itu menjaga hatinya berdua bersama Naruto, menjaganya tetap hidup, dan bukan meninggalkannya berkarat, lama kemudian berdebu dalam sunyi.

Alis Hinata turun. Ia masih tersenyum dalam sedihnya, membawa harapan bagi Naruto bahwa mungkin Hinata lebih memilihnya, menempatkan ia sebagai nomor satu dibandingkan seluruh manusia di jagad raya.

Semilir angin kering menghantar kalimat Hinata yang ia tunggu lama. Kalimat yang seharusnya mengendurkan saraf-sarafnya yang tegang, kalimat yang dulu banyak mencipta bahagia, namun kini hanya sedikit mengukir lengkung di bibirnya "Kau masih sahabatku, Naruto-kun."

Bukan kepastian ini yang ia cari. Ia menghargai persahabatan mereka, tetapi ada hal lain yang coba ia temukan di sini "Tapi kau akan menikah dengan Gaara." Ia bilang, kepercayaan dirinya bertambah seiring dengan naik jumlah katanya "Aku lebih lama mengenalmu, kita lebih lama bersahabat. Aku yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

Ia yakin Hinata akan membuka mata dengan fakta-fakta yang ia tuturkan. Mungkin setelahnya Hinata hanya akan menggeleng, merasa lucu dengan keputusannya untuk menikahi Gaara, karena hei, pernikahan dengan Gaara memang terdengar seperti lelucon! Lalu mereka akan membeli _ice cream_ bersama, traktirannya, menghabiskan _ice cream_ rasa vanilla di dahan pohon yang lain. Tidak mungkin kan Hinata lebih memilih Gaara dari pada dirinya?

"Naruto-kun…" senyuman Hinata yang tulus tertarik hingga ke matanya "Meskipun aku menikah, kau akan tetap jadi sahabatku." Ia bilang, menciptakan kebingungan dan rasa hilang arah dalam benak Naruto "Itu tak berubah, aku janji."

Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat "Kau tak paham, Hinata-chan. Kau tak boleh menikah dengan Gaara. Aku sahabatmu."

Sejenak raut Hinata berubah, seakan ia akhirnya mengerti suatu hal tentang Naruto yang bahkan ninja kuning itu sendiri tak mengerti, lalu merasa kasihan. Ia sering tersenyum karena senang, baru saja Naruto melihatnya tersenyum di kala sedih, kini ia mendapati gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum dengan kesan campur aduk; kesan seseorang yang tahu persis permalasahan koleganya, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa meski ia ingin membantu sekali pun.

Dengan detik-detik yang berlalu, Naruto tetap setia menunggu. Menanti kepastian Hinata akan kembali padanya, meninggalkan Gaara untuk selama-lamanya dan tak akan pernah lagi pergi ke pelukan pria lain.

Dan jawaban Hinata memang memberi kepastian. Sepasti birunya langit dan keteraturan bulan mengelilingi planet berselimut atmosfer.

Sebagaimana ia menulikan telinga pada bisik-bisik kawannya, ia tak mau mendengar kalimat Hinata. Tapi sudah terlanjur. Gendang telinganya bergetar menangkap gelombang suara sopran, bersama menyentak bagian otaknya untuk membuka tabir dari perasaannya yang terdalam.

"Kau tetap sahabatku, Naruto-kun. Gaara menjadi suamiku. Posisimu tidak direbut siapa pun."

Kau tahu, kesadaran bisa memukul kapan saja, di mana saja, tanpa perduli bagaimana kesiapan hatimu di kala itu. Naruto merasakan sakit kesadarannya di tengah halaman luas Hyuuga, di antara tatapan menuduh anggota klan berpakaian hitam dengan sinar matahari yang menusuk dan senyum Hinata yang mengiris-iris hatinya.

Dia tak bisa lagi menyangkal. Setelah kalimat Hinata, ia tidak bisa lagi membohongi dirinya.

Dia mencintai Hinata dan bukan mencinta sebagai seorang sahabat.

Suka atau tidak, begitu kisahnya.

Menelan ludah pun terasa sakit, angin yang melewatinya juga seakan menggores kulit, tanah di bawahnya pasti sedang menertawakannya. Ia manusia nelangsa di bagian paling bawah kasta dunia.

Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kalimat Hinata telah membungkamnya. Dia diam, tapi tak bergerak dari tempatnya, mengharap Hinata mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Sedikit saja mencintanya, meski hanya karena rasa kasihan.

Ia pulang ke apartemennya yang gelap, bergelung dengan selimut pengap, meratapi kehidupannya yang tak lagi cerah, menangisi hatinya yang tak lagi hangat.

Sungguh, ia manusia nelangsa di bagian paling bawah kasta dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

_Review_-nya belum saya balas… Maap. Tapi saya seneng kemaren dapat banyak. Ngakngakngak. Makasih sebanyak-banyaknya *peluk satu-satu* Oya. Daku nonton Shingeki no Kyojin dan lagi suka sama salah satu pairing di anime ntu. Ngau. Fandom Naruto jadi 'agak-agak' setelah daku menemukan pairing cute itu. Gahaha. Hidupku kembali berwarna.

Salam,

Ava : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak ia melihat Hinata di gerbang Konoha, ia sadar ia mencintai gadis yang tak mungkin ia miliki.

Dia tidak bodoh. Dia paham betul apa yang ia rasakan. Ia hanya tidak mau mengakuinya, lalu pelan-pelan membangun dinding penyangkalan di sekelilingnya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan persahabatan yang tak sering ia jumpai. Semua sudah ter-_set_ pada awalnya dan ia tidak bersedia merubah naskah: Sasuke sahabat lelakinya yang terbaik, Hinata sahabat wanitanya yang terbaik, Sakura akan menjadi istrinya. Meski naskah itu kemudian tak lagi terlihat menarik, ia bukan tipe orang yang akan merubah rencana dari A ke B dengan begitu mudah. Ia selalu fokus pada tujuan awal apapun yang terjadi, tak perduli hatinya tak lagi menginginkan itu.

Di otaknya, jika ia kehilangan persahabatan Hinata, ia tak akan bisa lagi menemukan jenis persahabatan yang sama. Sasuke memang sahabatnya, tapi ia tak mungkin menulis surat panjang kepada Sasuke, atau curhat tentang katak di sungai, atau menanti saran bagus untuk hubungan inter dan intra personalnya. Sasuke dan Hinata menawarkan persahabatan yang sama, tapi juga berbeda. Ia tidak mau kehilangan persahabatan Hinata.

Baiklah. Dia mengaku. Dia memang bodoh.

Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak menyangkal dan langsung menyatakan saja perasaannya. Siapa yang ia bohongi? Demi martabat kedua orang tuanya, ia tidak hanya ingin menjadi sahabat Hinata. Persetan. Dia menginginkan lebih. Dia mau ia yang menjabat sahabat sekaligus pendamping hidup Hinata. Panggil dia egois, manusia rakus dari jurang terdalam neraka, ini memang dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Dia mulai paham beberapa hal sekarang. Tak semuanya menyenangkan, namun beginilah kenyataan. Ia tak mungkin berharap semua hal akan mengikuti keinginannya.

Dia paham mengapa Hanabi mengeluarkan tawa kejamnya saat itu. Bagi Hanabi, dendamnya telah terbalaskan. Orang yang tak membalas cinta kakaknya yang tulus kini mengemis-ngemis meminta dicintai. Kakaknya justru bahagia, melangkah ke pernikahan gemerlap yang dibicarakan dengan nada gembira di semua sudut Konoha. Sungguh, pembalasan dendam apa lagi yang lebih baik? Bila ia ada di posisi Hanabi, mungkin dia juga akan membenci dirinya sendiri.

Dia paham mengapa Kiba dan Shino mengkhawatirkan jika ia terlalu dekat dengan Hinata. Shino cenderung diam, Kiba lebih banyak menyuarakan tak setujunya meski dibungkus humor. Mereka khawatir jika Hinata terluka. Naruto tertawa miris. Kenyataannya justru ia yang terluka.

Dia paham mengapa anggota rookie 12 tiba-tiba berubah aneh mendapati keadaannya. Mereka pikir ia akan bunuh diri. Mereka menjauhkannya dari Hinata. Mereka berhenti membicarakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan. Mereka tahu Naruto mencintai Hinata bahkan sebelum ia menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Dan ketika ia berdiri berseberangan dengan Sakura di _training ground_ tim tujuh, ia paham hal lain.

Wanita itu baru saja mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Naruto. Sebuah pernyataan yang dulu pasti akan disambutnya dengan tawa bodoh, lalu mungkin dia akan mengeluarkan komentar bodoh lagi, Sakura akan memukulnya di kepala, mereka tertawa dengan bodoh, dan melanjutkan hubungan abusif yang bodoh. Sekarang ia hanya menatap datar, tak bisa merasakan apa-apa, ekspresinya minim dan hanya berpikir mengapa ia bisa ada di situasi bodoh.

Perasaannya datar-datar saja. Kini bila melihat balik, mungkin ia sebenarnya tak pernah 'mencintai' Sakura. Cinta terlalu dalam dan kompleks. Perasaannya pada seluruh manusia yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya bila digabungkan sekali pun mungkin tak akan menyamai dalam perasaannya pada Hinata. Cinta itu gila. Dia yang dulu dianggap tak berbakat dan anak yang tak diinginkan seluruh Konoha mungkin melihat sosok Sakura sebagai suatu 'pengangkat ego'. Sakura gadis yang paling pintar, tak heran perhatiannya cepat teralih padanya.

Naruto sedikit mununduk. Senyumnya setengah hati. "Aku pikir dulu kau ingin berkencan denganku karena kasihan."

Senyumnya yang setengah hati berubah patah. Dan mungkin itu juga alasannya dia tak pernah melirik Hinata sekali pun. Hinata gelap, pasif, tenang, dan bergerak dengan keanggunan sepi. Meski ia juga punya masalahnya sendiri, seorang pewaris yang tak diakui, dia tak mencoba mencari 'pengangkat ego' dengan mengejar siapa pun yang 'wah'. Dia bisa saja menyukai Sasuke atau Shikamaru, tapi Hinata malah memilih Naruto, si bukan siapa-siapa yang merangkak dengan lutut kotor. Dia menghargai keteguhan dan semangat. Pikiran Naruto kian melayang, membayangkan sapuan tipis lengkung bibir Hinata, untuk beberapa detik benar-benar melupakan Sakura yang mulai memerah.

"Aku hanya malu, tapi aku benar-benar…" Katanya, menyentak kembali kesadaran Naruto untuk mendengar tiap kalimat "Naruto, kita bisa memulai lagi."

_Memulai lagi_. Seandainya kehidupan memang bisa di-_rewind_ semudah itu.

"Sakura, aku tak bisa."

"Kau mungkin sedang bingung."

Naruto tersenyum, sedikit sedih. Ia tak percaya ia baru saja melakukannya, 'tersenyum sedih'. Berapa banyak perilaku Hinata yang ia tiru? Ia memohon ampun pada Tuhan karena menjadi hamba-Nya yang tak bersyukur. Ia menghabiskan waktu berdo'a semoga ia dan Sakura bersama. Tuhan mengabulkannya dan yang ia lakukan justru menolaknya. Tuhan Yang Maha Pengasih, ia tahu ia bukan hamba terbaik, tapi ia mohon, dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, satukan-lah ia dan Hinata. Ini bukan do'a cinta darinya yang remaja dan main-main. Ini do'a dari Uzumaki dewasa yang siap membangun kehidupan.

Naruto menghela nafas, mencoba memberikan senyuman yang lebih tulus. Sakura dan Sasuke adalah dua anggota team-nya yang berharga. Mereka sahabat masa kecilnya, dua orang yang tumbuh dengannya. Tak mungkin ia menyakiti mereka. Sudah cukup ia menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Sakura." Ia bilang "Kau wanita yang baik. Kau kunoichi hebat, cantik, dan berbakat. Pasti banyak laki-laki yang mengantri hanya untuk dapat bersamamu. Aku minta maaf, tapi aku bukan laki-laki itu. Aku mengharap yang terbaik untukmu. Sampai kapan pun, kau dan Sasuke adalah saudaraku."

Wanita itu terdiam, seolah tak percaya. Tak lama, ia ikut tersenyum. Akhirnya mengaku bahwa ia memang kalah "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku ditolak ya sepertinya." Dia mencoba tertawa, menepuk-nepuk Naruto di bahu seperti dua orang sahabat lama "Aku juga mengharap yang terbaik untukmu."

Begitu saja. Ia menyakiti hati Sakura, tapi paling tidak ia menyatakan penolakannya dengan tegas. Sakura akan lebih tersakiti bila diberi harapan palsu. Ia bersyukur anggota _team_-nya itu tidak menangis atau marah. Kadang ia bertanya. Jika seandainya Sasuke membalas perasaan Sakura, apakah ia akan langsung menyadari perasaan Hinata? Dengan demikian tak akan ada orang yang perlu merasakan sakit hati. Tapi Sasuke lebih mencintai dirinya sendiri. Dan mungkin memang banyak orang yang mengutuki Naruto sehingga ia harus mencicipi karma sebelum menyadari perasaannya.

"Kau tak boleh terlalu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihanmu." Sakura menepuk bahunya lagi sebelum berpisah "Lanjutkan saja. Relakan. Hinata mampu menjadi kuat. Ia bergerak. Kau juga harus mampu."

_Merelakan?_

Naruto ingin membalas, tapi akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk kaku. Kemampuannya untuk tersenyum hilang tanpa sisa.

Kata itu tak terdengar menyenangkan sama sekali.

.

.

.

Tapi dia tetap berusaha, sungguh.

Tanpa memperdulikan hatinya yang berdarah-darah, atau rasa bencinya pada Gaara yang belum juga memudar, ia datang pada pesta mengumuman yang diadakan Klan Hyuuga. Dia memasang cengirannya yang terbaik, membawa parsel mahal untuk Hinata dan kartu '(semoga tidak) selamat menempuh hidup baru' untuk Gaara. Meski pesta ini hanya ditujukan untuk mengumumkan hubungan Pewaris Hyuuga dan Kazekage, tapi pestanya cukup meriah. Yah, semeriah yang bisa dilakukan orang-orang berhaori dan berwajah datar. Seperti apa pernikahannya, para wanita di sebelahnya berspekulasi, pasti akan menjadi pernikahan termahal dekade ini.

Pestanya tradisonal. Mereka semua duduk melipat kaki di atas tatami. Para tamu menghadap para penyelenggara pesta yang berbaju mahal. Hinata duduk di sebelah kiri. Di tengahnya ada Hyuuga Hiashi, beberapa tetua Hyuuga, dan segelintir tetua desa Suna. Gaara duduk di sebelah kanan.

Saat Hiashi mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan, Naruto-lah yang bertepuk tangan paling keras. Ia bersiul menyemangati Hinata, meneriakkan ucapan selamat berkali-kali untuk menutupi rasa tidak nyamannya yang kian menjadi. Ia tiba-tiba merasa demam. Mungkin tipus. Dia ingin muntah. Perasaannya tidak enak. Tapi ia terus berteriak, terus menepuk tangan, hingga makan paginya benar-benar ingin keluar dan ia lari terburu-buru ke toilet terdekat.

Ia keluar dari toilet dengan tampang aneh. Tertawa-tawa, namun pucat. Saat akan kembali ke ruang pesta, ia mengambil sebotol sake yang bertumpuk di meja di luar ruangan. Ia butuh banyak alkohol untuk bertahan menghadapi neraka ini.

Ya Tuhan, Hinata cantik sekali. Mengapa setiap ia melihatnya Hinata terus bertambah cantik? Apa Hyuuga mengembangkan jurus terlarang untuk para wanita mereka ataukah ia yang memang sudah gila?

Begitu pengumuman formal selesai, mereka keluar ruangan menuju halaman Hyuuga yang luas. Ada meja dengan berbagai makanan di sana dan yang terpenting, pikir Naruto, ada sake. Ia mengambil sebotol lagi, meneguk sambil menunggu gilirannya mengucapkan selamat pada Hinata dan Gaara. Pesta ini pasti diatur seseorang yang sangat membencinya. Bahkan sebelum menikah pun ia harus melihat si brengsek berdiri berdampingan dengan Hinata-nya.

Satu per satu orang telah memulai ucapan selamat. Team delapan dan para wanita mendahului mereka semua. Begitu tiba gilirannya, ia mengambil botol sake lain. Ia datang dengan senyuman kaku. Tadinya ia berencana memeluk Gaara agar tampak meyakinkan, tapi yang ia bisa lakukan hanya mengangguk sekilas. Ia tak mau menyentuh Hinata karena sakitnya pasti kembali lagi, tapi ia justru merengkuh sang calon pengantin erat-erat. Rencananya terbolak-balik.

"Jadi Gaara, si brengsek yang beruntung," ia meneguk sakenya "Kau merasa menang sekarang?"

Mata Gaara menyipit. Ia mendekat pada Hinata, sedikit menarik gadis itu ke belakang agar tak terlalu dekat dengan lelaki di depannya "Naruto, kau mabuk."

Naruto tertawa keras, memegangi perutnya "Hinata-chan, kau mau menikahi dia? Kemampuan sosialnya belum bertambah. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana orang sadar dan mana yang mabuk!"

Hinata dan Gaara bertukar tatap. Cepat, tapi langsung saling mengerti tanpa butuh kata-kata. Seolah mereka berdua pasangan tua yang telah melewati banyak masa bersama. Seketika Naruto merasakan panas sampai ke ubun-ubun. Bukan karena sake, tapi rasa cemburu yang membakar. Ia lebih lama mengenal Hinata. Ia lebih mengerti Hinata dibandingkan Gaara!

"N-naruto-kun… aku rasa kau memang mabuk." Hinata bilang, mencoba mengambil botol sake dari genggaman Naruto "Aku akan panggilkan salah seorang Hyuuga."

Naruto menjauhkan botol sakenya, merentangkan tangan kanan jauh-jauh ke belakang, menikmati Hinata yang kini jauh lebih memperhatikannya dibandingkan Gaara. Tubuhnya ia condongkan, wajah mendekat pada Hinata yang bingung "Mengapa tidak kau saja? Toh kau juga Hyuuga kan?"

Dia lupa dia minum berapa botol sake saat itu. Tapi pasti cukup banyak, karena dirinya yang gegabah sekali pun tak mungkin melakukan ketololan seperti yang ia peragakan, apa lagi mengingat Hyuuga memang sejak awal telah was-was dengan keberadaannya. Bagi mereka, ia pembawa masalah. Pasca adegan dramatisnya di gerbang Hyuuga, semua anggota klan tua itu menganggapnya tak waras. Suatu keajaiban ia masih diizinkan masuk ke pesta ini.

Dan mungkin dia memang tidak waras. Alkohol sialan.

Tapi apakah ia menyesalinya? Oh. Tidak juga.

Ia melempar botol sakenya, memanfaatkan kelengahan Hinata dan menarik pinggulnya mendekat, menekan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata yang setengah terbuka. Untuk sejenak hanya ada keheningan. Dia meremas pinggul Hinata, mengeksplor kehangatan mulut wanita itu dengan lidahnya.

Ia tak bisa mengatakan betapa sempurna kehidupannya ketika ia berhasil mencuri ciuman Hinata. Meski hanya bertahan sekian detik, itu detik-detik terbaik kehidupannya.

Karena setelahnya, ia mendapati dirinya membentur dinding keras Hyuuga. Dilempar oleh jutaan butir pasir yang mengamuk.

Para tamu diam.

Sekilas ia menangkap gambar Gaara yang berbalut amarah. Sepertinya, rasa benci tak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi ia tak perduli, karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat kembali Hinata yang memerah. Naruto memberikan seringai pendek. Hinata sepertinya sedikit merasa dipermalukan dan tak setuju namun biarlah. Mungkin bukan 'dipermalukan'. Hanya sekedar malu. Hinata kan memang pemalu. Di otaknya yang berkabut alkohol, dia memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Hinata menginginkan ia menciumnya di tempat yang lebih sepi, jauh dari gangguan orang lain. Mungkin mereka berdua akan lari keluar Konoha setelahnya.

Seringainya jatuh saat Gaara meraih pinggul Hinata, menciumnya lebih dalam. Ciuman yang membawa keriuhan para tamu yang semangat bertepuk tangan dengan siulan ramai.

Wajah Naruto memucat. Begitu saja. Semua orang melupakan apa yang terjadi antara ia dan Hinata. Semua fokus pada Gaara dan Hinata.

_Gaara dan Hinata._

Brengsek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia secara resmi masuk daftar hitam Hyuuga. Mungkin Sunagakure sekarang malah sedang menyusun kebijakan untuk melarang siapapun bermarga Uzumaki untuk masuk ke wilayahnya. Penyesalan datang berkali lipat setelah mengetahui tanggal pernikahan Hinata justru dimajukan. Realitas kembali menghujam. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Jadi karena ia mencium Hinata maka secara ajaib Hinata akan menyadari rasa cintanya yang menggebu lalu membatalkan pernikahannya? Yang benar saja. Dasar bodoh. Yang ada ia memberikan kesempatan pada si Brengsek untuk memamerkan seberapa intim hubungannya dengan Hinata pada seluruh dunia.

Dia mencoba lagi memainkan sosok tegar yang merelakan. Dia mengganti semua rutenya sehingga pulang-pergi apartemen ia harus melewati kediaman Hyuuga. Semua anggota klan yang berpapasan dengannya menaruh curiga. Jika Hyuuga memelihara anjing, mungkin binatang peliharaan mereka akan menggonggong padanya bahkan dari jarak satu kilometer. Ia berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar Hinata, namun tak pernah digubris. Dia berharap dapat bertemu Hinata. Melihat sehelai rambutnya pun tak masalah. Tapi Hinata tak pernah muncul.

Anggota rookie 12 tak bisa melihatnya dengan cara biasa. _Heck_, seluruh Konoha tak bisa melihatnya dengan cara biasa. Beberapa dengan baik hati menawarkan buku psikologi. Kadang-kadang ada warga yang memberikan ia makanan. Misinya bahkan dihentikan. Ia diberikan cuti panjang. Namun, ada kalanya ia mendengar bisik-bisik tentang betapa Naruto orang ketiga yang keji. Kalau sudah begini, ia akan berlari mengejar yang bersangkutan, memberikan tinju terbaiknya untuk ditonton khalayak ramai. Kalau ada orang ketiga, orang itu adalah Gaara. Bukan dia.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif, perlahan namun pasti, menunjukkan kepala-kepalanya yang bernanah. Ia mulai mempertanyakan berbagai hal yang seharusnya tak ia pertanyakan. Ia bertanya apakah cinta Hinata tak sebesar rasa cintanya pada gadis itu. Atau mungkin Hinata memang tak pernah mencintainya. Ia menghabiskan malamnya dengan memeluk toilet, muntah setelah pikiran tak mengenakkan itu menusuknya dengan belati berkedok kemungkinan. Di waktu lain ia berbaring di ranjangnya, mata terbuka, tak bergerak dan tak terisak tapi dengan air mata tak berhenti mengalir. Ia tahu ia bodoh. Mempertanyakan itu seperti mempertanyakan apakah matahari memang nyata. Tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan otaknya. Kepergian Hinata sendiri sudah berarti akhir dunia baginya. Mungkin memang cinta Hinata tak sebesar itu.

"Atau mungkin kau yang tak sekuat dan tak se-ikhlas itu."

Naruto menoleh. Untuk sejenak, ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya dapat menganga, memproses kalimat yang isinya tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya sebelum ini.

"Kau tak punya hak mempertanyakan besar cinta Hinata. Hanya karena dia akan menikah, berarti cintanya tidak besar? Kau bodoh, ya? Egois." Kiba melanjutkan. Nadanya tinggi dengan kekesalan yang perlahan tumpah "Dia tahu kau bahagia dengan Sakura, jadi dia membiarkanmu bersamanya tanpa memperdulikan dirinya sendiri yang mungkin seumur hidup tak akan bahagia. Sekarang, kau yang berada di posisinya dan kau tak mampu melepaskannya meski kau tahu ia bahagia bersama Gaara, lalu kau berani-beraninya mempertanyakan besar cinta Hinata? Naruto, kau perlu instropeksi. Atau terjunlah dari puncak patung Hokage. Aku rasa kepalamu yang keras itu tak akan pecah."

Sekujur tubuh Naruto membatu. Bila ceritanya lain, mungkin ia akan me-rasengan Kiba ribuan kali hingga laki-laki bertato itu tak mampu bicara seumur hidupnya. Tak pernah ada naskah di otaknya yang menyatakan bahwa ia berada di posisi 'salah'. Tak pernah. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tak mengenal benar atau salah. Yang penting hanya bagaimana terus maju ke depan, menggerus dan menghancurkan semua palang yang merintanginya dari tujuan yang ada. Jika rencana tak berjalan sesuai rencana, mungkin karena si A bodoh, atau bisa jadi si B tak menjunjung persahabatan, atau mungkin si C terlalu berhati dingin. Orang lain bisa salah, tapi ia tak pernah salah. Bahkan jika pun ada yang berteriak betapa fatalnya keputusan Naruto, ia hanya akan tertawa mendengarnya, tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan. Instropeksi? Apa itu instropeksi? Tak ada instropeksi di kamus-nya!

Sasuke meninggalkan Desa. Tentu saja Sasuke salah. Tidakkah Sasuke tahu bahwa seorang shinobi harus siap hidup dan mati untuk desa-nya? Sasuke bicara tentang rasa kehilangan keluarga, tapi hei, Naruto juga tahu rasanya tak punya keluarga. Sasuke salah. Naruto benar. Ia bahkan tak susah-susah menempatkan dirinya di posisi Sasuke atau memikirkan betapa bedanya 'kehilangan' dan 'tak pernah' memiliki keluarga. Perbedaan ideology mereka sudah mencolok. Sesimpel itu.

Neji pun sama. Apa-apaan Neji bicara tentang takdir? Memang dia terlahir di klan tua dan Naruto bahkan tak mengerti adat dan kebiasaan klan besar, tapi hei, dia punya hak untuk bicara mengenai betapa jahat dan bodohnya Neji. Ideologi mereka berbeda. Sesimpel itu. Naruto selalu benar.

Dan Hinata? Ya ampun. Hinata pasti salah. Dia dicuci otak. Hinata seharusnya bersama Naruto, di sisinya, menghabiskan seluruh hidup bersamanya, membahagiakannya! Tak perlu pertimbangkan kebahagiaan Hinata. Selama Naruto bahagia, mereka berdua bahagia. Semua orang bahagia jika dia bahagia. Iya kan? Dia selalu benar.

Apalah arti kebahagiaan Sasuke, Neji, dan… Hinata?

Mereka hanya pemeran figuran.

HANYA FIGURAN!

Jika NARUTO bahagia, semua BAHAGIA!

Naruta menutup wajah dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Ia tertawa hambar. Tuhan. Jadi ini mengapa ia harus terkena hukuman seberat ini? Dia manusia egois.

"Hei, Kiba." Naruto bilang. Suaranya serak dan terhalang telapak tangannya "Menurutmu… aku tak pantas bersama Hinata?"

Kening Kiba berkerut "Sejak kapan kau pantas bersama Hinata?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia berdiri, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mengambil tiga langkah ke depan, berhenti di tempat yang dinaungi cahaya matahari. Tempat yang hangat. _Hinata_. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, meresapi semua kehangatan yang bisa ia rasakan. Matahari tak akan pernah lelah memberikan hangatnya. Selama ia bisa menemukan tempat dengan sinar mentari, ia dapat merasakan Hinata.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Untuk pertama kali ia menangis bukan karena penyesalan, penyangkalan, atau keputusasaan. Dengan tangan terentang mencoba memeluk hangatnya mentari, ia menangis dengan kesadaran bahwa ia tak melakukan apa-apa selama ini. Ia tak merelakan, ia juga tak mengejar. Meski dia bilang dia telah berusaha merelakan, ia tak sungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Itu hanya satu kedok. Sebuah pembenaran diri. Ia hanya mengutuki siapa pun yang bisa ia kutuk. Ia menyalahkan semua orang dan malabeli dirinya sendiri sebagai 'korban' dengan ketentuan bahwa ia memang tak pernah salah. Ia tak mencoba memantaskan diri untuk Hinata. Dia benar-benar tak melakukan apa-apa.

Entah merelakan atau akan mengejar. Ia harus memutuskan sekarang.

Naruto menengadah, mendapat kilasan kepakan sayap kecoklatan yang membelah langit.

"Kalau pun tak pantas bersama Hinata, apa aku paling tidak bisa berharap?"

Kiba menoleh. Rautnya yang keras tak berubah. Ia sejenak menunduk, seperti berpikir keras. Tak lama ia mendongak lagi dengan desahan acuh tak acuh.

"Semua orang punya hak untuk berharap."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

Chapter depan = chapter penutup. Lega? Ato malah makin was-was? XD

Salam,

Ava : )


End file.
